


Sam's Been Gone a Few Days

by marblecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe (Kind of), Angst, BAMF Reader, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dean, Happy Ending, Kinky Dean (eventually), Kinky Reader, Kinky Sam, Plot, Psychological Manipulation, Reader-Insert, Vampire hunting, crafty reader, dubcon, hurt reader, reader gets threatened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblecas/pseuds/marblecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam becomes a demon and shit goes down. Reader is a hunter.  Eventual smut/fluff. Happy ending. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Came Back for You

“Come on you guys, let’s get on the road already,” Dean said slightly annoyed, pushing the cart full of road trip snacks down the aisle towards the cashier. You followed close behind him along with Sam and Charlie. You had just finished a hunt with Dean and Charlie up in Illinois. Sam had met up with the three of you after a mysterious solo hunt.  Dean caught wind of a vampire nest down in Texas, so you were all getting ready to head down south.

As you and Charlie were moving the junk food from the cart onto the checkout counter, she told you about the next Comic Con and how excited she was to go. The Winchesters were talking about Sam’s case. He seemed different, quieter than before he left the group a week ago. “Don’t worry, Dean, it wasn’t that big of a pack, so I was able to take care of it on my own,” Sam reassured him. Dean questioned him about the werewolf pack and how Sam was able to take them out; he thought his brother was lying to him. The tension in the air was heavy.

“Either way, it’s good to have you back, Sam. I think Dean would have lost it another week stuck with Charlie and me,” you joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“It’s good to be back,” Sam replied, not taking his eyes off Dean. Charlie collected the bags of snacks as Dean paid for them. The four of you made your way out of the store and towards your two cars at the end of the parking lot. Dean got in the driver’s seat of the Impala, immediately rolling down the windows, and Charlie took the passenger’s seat. You sat in the backseat and placed the bags on the floor, anticipating Sam to sit next to you. “I’m going to take my car in case someone wants to come keep me company?” he said through the open window.

After a few moments of silence from the front of the Impala, you grabbed Sam’s chips, your KitKat bar, and your big bottle of water and opened the door. “I’ll come with you, Sam,” you said. He smiled at you, but it wasn’t a typical, warm _Sam_ smile; it seemed forced.

Dean leaned out the window slightly. “Sam! It’ll be I-55 most of the way down, okay?” Sam nodded at his brother and got into the driver’s seat of his Charger. You got into the passenger’s seat and handed Sam his bag of chips.

“Thanks, Y/N,” Sam says, taking the bag from you and dropping it in the center console. Sam pulled out of the parking spot and started driving towards the highway. You saw Dean close behind in the mirror. After you had driven on the highway for a couple miles, Sam looked at you, his eyes digging into yours forcefully; “I’ve missed you, Y/N.”

“I missed you too, Sam,” you said slightly uneasy. It was true, you did miss Sam; the two of you spent a lot of time together doing research, cleaning guns, and having drunken conversations. He was one of your closest friends, but you’ve never seen him like this. “Is everything okay?” you asked. You were really worried that something happened to him this past week.

He avoided your gaze, focusing on the road. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Why would you ask me that?” he said in a level but cold voice.

It gave you shivers up and down your spine. You _knew_ something was off; you just didn’t know what yet. “You just seem different, Sam. Meaner, I guess. Did something happen on the case?”

“Oh, Y/N…” Sam smiled slightly, trailing off. “You have no idea what happened this past week,” he replied, looking over at you. You stared into his face, worried for him; you wanted to help Sam. You wanted him to be okay.

“Look, Sam, I’m sure that whatever happened, we can work throu-“ the rest of your sentence was stuck in your throat as soon as you saw it: his eyes flashed from their familiar hazel to a terrifying coal black.

He smiled back at your fear, flicking his eyes back to normal and returning his gaze to the road. He even gave a little laugh. Your breathing became erratic. Sam- _your Sam_ \- was a demon. You had millions of questions, but no way to ask them. “Wha... what? Sam?” You looked back in the rearview mirror to see Dean and Charlie singing along to the music in the Impala a few cars behind. Your first instinct was to call Dean, but you knew that it wouldn’t do anything for you.

Then, as if he read your mind, Sam said, “Listen, baby, I’m not going to hurt you, alright? But if you tell Dean or Charlie, or even act like there’s anything off going on with me, I’ll end you, got it?”

You nodded, trying to process what you were experiencing. You rolled down your window and took a few deep breaths to try to regulate your breathing.

“Oh, come on, Y/N, it’s not that bad!” Sam said, smiling at you.

“Why did you come back?” you asked, shooting him a serious look. “You could have just stayed gone and made it impossible for us to find you.”

Sam looked at you, shocked, and replied, “I came back for you, Y/N.”

“Then why not just poof me out of here with you?” you retorted.

Sam looked over at you and then back at Dean in the rearview. Smiling, he said “Because it’s more fun this way.”  


	2. Two Beds, One Room

After hours and hours of driving, you stopped somewhere in Missouri when Sam got a call from Dean asking to stop at a motel and rest. You couldn’t believe that _this_ Sam could pull off sounding like _your_ Sam so well.

The whole time you were trapped in the Charger with Sam all you could do was ask yourself questions. Why did Sam come back for you? What is he planning? Is he going to kill Dean? Or Charlie? Or you? At one point, you couldn’t take it anymore and you dared to ask Sam, “What are you planning?”

He locked eyes with you for a brief moment, but you tore away as soon as his eyes flickered dark. You instantly regretted saying anything. Sam, however, was thrilled that you were interested in his little game of mind tricks. “Well, if I told you everything, it would ruin any surprises,” he began, “but long story short, I’m planning to steal you.”

The way he said the phrase as if it were an everyday thing made your skin crawl. You went numb at the thought of this _thing_ taking you away from your only friends. You knew demons worshipped chaos, but you tried to find a reason why Sam would want to steal you.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” he responded to your thought, “You should be with me.”

“Since when can you read my mind?” you snapped, annoyed at the lack of privacy.

Sam laughed and replied, “Since about a week ago, Y/N. But I didn’t have to read your mind to know that you should pick me over Dean. Remember all those times we stayed up late in the library together doing research and drinking whisky? Remember all those intimate secrets that you just couldn’t wait to spill? How obsessed you were with Dean and all those kinky things you wished he would do to you?” he spat at you.

You shrank back towards the window attempting to put as much distance between you and Sam as possible.  Thinking back to those nights, you regretted confessing your feelings about Dean to Sam. You regretted telling him about your kinks. But, then again, you never expected things to take such a dark turn.

“Dean’ll never go for the stuff you’re into. You know, I was always interested in it, but now that I’m _new and improved_ , I know I’ll enjoy it,” Sam said, placing his big hand on your left thigh and giving you a quick squeeze. You clawed his hand off your thigh and threw it back towards the wheel. Sam looked at you, his eyes hazel again, and said in a chilling voice, “I’ll make sure you pay for that, Y/N. But, then again, to you it won’t actually be a punishment, will it?”

You didn’t reply. You watched as Sam pulled into the parking lot of a shabby little motel. “Remember, not a word or I’ll kill all three of you,” he reminded. He turned off the engine and gave you one last look before stepping out of the car. Dean parked next to you and got out of the car, giving you a little smile. You smiled weakly, trying to regain your composure. The Winchesters walked to a small building with a flashing neon light that read “Office.” You got out of the car and walked over to Charlie who was stretching her legs by the trunk of the Impala.

“You okay?” she asked, yawning.

“Yeah,” you lied, “Just really tired. It’s been a long drive.”

Charlie looked at her watch. “It’s almost midnight. I can’t wait to just pass out on an actual bed.”

As soon as the boys got within earshot of you, Dean said “They only had one room with two beds left. The next motel is about a half hour away, so we’re just going to roll with it, okay?” He started picking bags out of the trunk of the Impala and handing them to you.

You tried to sneak a look at Sam, but he already had his eyes fixed on you. Being stuck in a car with him for the past few hours was one thing, but not having a wall between the two of you while you slept made your skin crawl. All you could hope for now was that you and Sam didn’t end up in the same bed.

The boys each locked their cars and all four of you walked towards the last vacant room in the motel. Sam unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing a dingy little room made up of a small kitchenette, a table, a few chairs, and two beds. Sam flicked the light on and you all filed in. Dean threw his bag on the bed nearest to the door and Sam flopped down on the second one. Charlie dropped her duffle bag on the first bed and your heart nearly stopped in your chest until you heard Dean say, “No way, Charlie, you’re sleeping with Sam. I get Y/N; she’s not a blanket hog.”

Charlie couldn’t care less, so she moved her bag to the other bed. You tried to regulate your breathing and looked from a seemingly apathetic Sam to a smirking Dean. You opened your bag and searched for your tooth brush and pjs. Once you retrieved the items, you made your way to the bathroom and started to get ready for bed. Charlie followed you and closed the door behind the two of you.

You turned around, caught off guard. “Charlie?”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re acting kind of weird. Like super paranoid or something,” she said, staring at you with a concerned look on her face.

You wanted nothing more than to tell Charlie that Sam is a demon, but as soon as the thought popped into your head, so did something else:

" _I can still hear everything, Y/N. Don’t want to say something stupid and find Dean dead on the floor when you come out of there, do you?”_

“I’m fine, Charlie, really,” you tried to sound as convincing as you could. “I just feel a little car sick from the drive.” You started to brush your teeth over the sink.

“Alright, fine,” Charlie replied, too tired to try to extract any more information from you. She changed in the bathroom and walked out, collapsing on the bed seconds later.

As you turned off the bathroom light and tiptoed over to your bed, you heard Charlie already snoring softly, saw Dean pouring the last of a small bag of salt across a windowsill, and felt Sam still awake.  

You crawled into bed and watched Dean do the last of his preparations. He quietly moved from one duffle bag to another and then finally from the bathroom to your bed. He got in slowly and gave you a tired smile. You smiled back and leaned over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand between the two beds. Before turning the switch, you glanced at Sam who was watching you with black eyes.

You tried to keep your breathing level as to not worry Dean. Soon after the motel room went dark, he fell asleep. You laid there, anticipating something, _anything_ from Sam. Then, suddenly, Dean shifted next to you, putting an arm around you and pulling you close, cuddling you. You cozied up to Dean and let out a sigh of relief. You felt safe, and you thought you might actually get some rest tonight, until you heard Sam’s voice in your head.

_"So, about that punishment of yours…”_


	3. Don't Wake Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SamxReader smut of the kinky variety. (Dubcon at the beginning, so be warned!)

Your breath hitched in your throat as you heard Sam’s words, heavy and dangerous, in your mind. “How do you plan to punish me without waking up Dean and Charlie?” you whispered to Sam. Dean  moved slightly against you, but then settled back into a seemingly restful sleep.

 _“You better keep quiet, Y/N, or you’ll wake them_ ,” you heard Sam again. “ _This conversation can happen right here. Try it; it’s pretty cool if you ask me,”_ he added, smugly.

After a few seconds, you purposefully put a thought into Sam’s mind for the first time. _“So not only can you read my mind, but I can send you thoughts?”_

 _“That’s right,”_ Sam replied. _“But the coolest thing is that I can send you thoughts **and** images.”_

This was it. This was your punishment. You felt Sam watching you from two feet away; you felt his eyes piercing into you through the darkness. Your body shivered slightly, but not enough to disturb Dean. This _thing_ could make you see anything it wanted. You had no way out.

 _“So, you know how I said I’m going to steal you, Y/N?”_ Sam reminded you. He waited patiently for your answer.

 _“Yes,”_ you confirmed, cautiously.

_“Well, I could go about that one of two ways. I could just pick you up and take you out of here and that would be the end of it, like you brought up earlier, or I could convince you to leave these two for me. I’ve given it a lot of thought, Y/N, and I think that the second one will be a lot more fun.”_

The curtains were drawn and all the lights were off, so the motel room was pitch black. Regardless, you could imagine Sam’s shit eating grin as he added, _“And since I’ve got these new methods, I’m very confident that I can convince you…”_ Sam forced an image of him pushing you onto a bed and climbing on top of you into your mind and you gasped quietly. _“…that I’m the only thing you need, baby.”_

You moved uncomfortably against Dean, wishing you could somehow cause him to move to the other side of the bed and off of you. The man just loved to cuddle, so he pulled you closer and pushed his face into your hair, breathing in the smell of your shampoo. 

In your mind, you heard Sam laughing at your futile attempt to get Dean off of you. _“Already trying to get away from him, huh Y/N?”_

 _“Fuck you, Sam,”_ you spat back at him in frustration.

 _“Oh, my girl’s got a mouth on her, huh?”_ Sam teased. Suddenly, you were hurled back into Sam’s imaginary funhouse. He straddled you on the bed, holding your hands above your head. You squirmed under his large, solid frame as he removed his belt with his free hand and tied your hands to the bed frame with it. Then, Sam pulled a gag from his back pocket and gently rolled it from one of his hands to the other, his hazel eyes on yours. _“You know, Y/N, I’ve never done this before…”_ he started off in an innocent voice, but finished in a low, husky voice, _“…I wonder if when I make you come in here, you’ll actually come out there, in bed, next to Dean…”_ Your eyes shot open in fear as he leaned over you and shoved the ball into your mouth, securing the strap behind your head despite your protest _. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see, won’t we?”_ Sam asked, his voice dripping with lust, his eyes onyx.

Your mind was moving a million miles a minute. Would it actually happen in real life? Will it wake Dean? _“I just won’t come,”_ you thought to yourself.

 _“Yes, you will,”_ Sam promised as he pulled his shirt off over his head exposing his chiseled muscles. You couldn’t help but stare at him as he talked. _“Let’s see… bondage: check, gag: check… you got three more, don’t you baby?”_ he smiled down at you. You groaned angrily at him, hating that he had this intel on you, and hating that you were the one that gave it to him. Sam chuckled at your reaction and leaned over your helpless body. He ripped your tank top down the middle and threw the scraps of fabric off the bed, exposing your chest. Sam let out a soft moan, taking you in with his black eyes. You struggled against your restraints as he leaned over you, taking one of your nipples into his mouth and sucking it roughly between his teeth and massaging it with his tongue. He took your other nipple between his fingers and twisted it as far as it would go in either direction. Then, Sam moved his skilled mouth from one of your breasts to the other.

You pushed your head back into the pillow and let out a muffled moan through the gag. Feeling heat pool in your core, you tried to fight off the building need for touch, for friction, for satisfaction. He dragged his nails down the left side of your body, causing you to slightly jerk against him and sigh quietly. He was getting to be too much.

You felt Sam smile against your skin. He sat up and started pulling down the shorts you wore as pajamas. Through your pleasure induced haze, you remembered that Sam was still a demon. You fought him, trying to keep him at bay. He shot you a cold look that made your hairs stand on end. He moved up the bed to you and pushed his face close to yours. _"You're really going to fight me, baby? Keep in mind that anything you do in here, you might be doing out there. Hell, you might have just kicked Dean in the balls for all we know,"_ he said, bitterly. His hot breath moved from your face down your neck where he started a trail of wet kisses. He licked up your right collarbone and said, voice full of lust, _"So why don't you stay still and let Sammy take care of you, huh?"_

Your heart rate skyrocketed out of both fear and anticipation. Sam went to pull your shorts off once again. He looked up at you with demon eyes, but you held your legs closed and shook your head, blinking desperately, hoping Sam would understand. 

He did, and his eyes flashed back to his familiar hazel. He stared at you, waiting. You were conflicted. Sam made all of this feel so real that you felt like you were betraying Dean. But Sam not only knew what got you all hot and bothered, but he was actually able to make use of it. You tried to make a decision, but got lost in thought. 

Since you didn't submit, Sam flipped you on you stomach, yanked your shorts down, and slapped your ass with his large hand. _"This is your third one, isn't it, baby?"_ he asked, rubbing the area he had just abused. You tried not to move or make a sound as to not wake Dean, but you let out a little moan. A lustful haze started to swallow you up again when Sam's hand made contact with your sensitive skin a second time. He flipped you back on your back and you let your legs drop. 

Sam looked down at you, smiling at your submissive form. He proceeded to pull your shorts the rest of the way down your legs and threw them into the darkness. He moved back up the bed towards you and, with a wicked look on his face, undid the strap behind your head and removed the gag, causing a string of saliva to form between your mouth and the ball. Before you even had a chance to relax your jaw, Sam shoved three fingers into your mouth, massaging your tongue. You pulled on your restraints slightly, taken aback. He shushed you gently, pulling his fingers out. They were coated and dripping with your saliva. _"I'm going to need this,"_ Sam said, pressing his lips roughly against yours. You felt one of his wet fingers trail down your stomach and finally make sweet contact with your throbbing clit. This caused you to open your mouth in a gasp; Sam took full advantage and shoved his tongue into your mouth, exploring every inch of you. His fingers went from rubbing small circles on your clit to suddenly, roughly pumping into you. 

Sam put a third finger into you and curled them, hitting your g-spot. Your breathing became erratic and you were getting close to the edge, squeezing around Sam's fingers. He felt you react, and pulled his fingers out of you suddenly. You let out a disappointed whimper and looked up at Sam. He stood from the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. _"You liked that, didn't you, Y/N?"_ he asked, his voice deep and hungry. 

 _"Yes, Sir,"_ you said without a thought. At this point, you knew there was no going back. Sam's eyes widened at your response and his breathing became labored. 

 _"Well, my sweet little Y/N..."_ he continued, pulling his boxers off, letting his large member spring free, _"What do you say when someone gives you something nice?"_

 _"Thank you, Sir,"_ you replied. Sam moaned at the words falling from your lips. He resumed his spot on the bed, hovering over you. You watched him with hooded eyes, breathing heavily. At this point, you didn't care that you couldn't move, or that there was a demon above you. All you cared about was sweet release. 

Sam leaned over your body and planted his lips on your neck, kissing and biting at the sensitive skin. You moved your head to the side and gave him better access. His hand slithered down between the two of you and he gripped his cock, positioning it at your entrance. You were shaking in anticipation, bracing yourself for whatever Sam was about to make you take. 

 _"Don't wake Dean,"_ Sam whispered onto your skin. With that, he thrust into you painfully, not giving you any time to adjust to his size. You choked back a sinful moan and grabbed at the headboard. Sam pulled out and pushed back deeply, quickly, over and over again. _"You take my cock so well, Y/N... Letting me slam into you-as-hard-as-I-want,"_ Sam thrust into you hard with every word. Your head was spinning with ecstasy and you bit down on your bottom lip to keep from making any noise. Sam raised himself onto his knees and dug his fingers into your hips with bruising force, holding you steady as he set an unforgiving pace. He watched you push your head back into the pillow, focusing all your energy on staying quiet. Sam smirked down at you and tested you, _"Do you like it when I fill up your pretty little pussy with my big dick, Y/N?"_

 _"Yes, Sir"_ you replied, quickly. The words shot out of you like a bullet. You didn't trust yourself with anything more. 

Sam groaned loudly and continued his assault. _"So wet for me... I'm going to ruin you for anyone else. No one will be able to satisfy you after I'm done with you. You won't **want** anyone else, Y/N... Just me... Just. Me." _

Your breathing became louder and louder, a whisper of a moan escaping your lips every few thrusts. You were getting so close to the edge that you started meeting Sam's thrusts. _"You love it when I talk dirty to you, don't you, baby? I think that was your fourth kink, wasn't it?"_ Sam asked, coming to a slower pace so you could actually answer. 

You tried to catch your breath, looking up at Sam's face, his hazel eyes staring down at you. _"Yes... yes, it's the fourth."_  

Sam smiled his wicked smile and said in a dark tone, _"Then there's only one left, isn't there?"_ He pulled most of the way out of you and lifted each of your now numb legs to his shoulders and leaned over you, his hands on either side of your head.

You knew this meant the end for you. You tried to keep your breathing even, but your effort was proven futile when Sam thrust into you roughly, hitting your perfect spot deep in your core. You let out a long moan and pushed your head back into the pillow, your grip on the headboard turned your knuckles white. He pulled out and pushed back in over and over. _"Oh, Y/N, you're so tight, baby. You gonna come for me if I keep fucking you like this? Gonna come undone all pretty around my cock?"_

Your breathing was completely erratic at this point; you had lost any sense of control. _"Yes!"_ you yelled out. 

Sam shifted his weight to one arm and grabbed a fist full of your hair in the other, pulling on it hard-your fifth kink-while continuing to pound into you. _"Come for me, Y/N,"_ Sam commanded. 

Your orgasm hit you like a train. Pulling on your restraints and arching your back, you saw stars behind your eyes. Mixed in with your moans and pants was one name:

_"Dean."_

The last thing you remember seeing in Sam's imaginary funhouse was his face going from hazel-eyed bliss to charcoal rage. You opened your eyes to the motel room from the night before. Trying to catch your breath, you took in your surroundings. The sunlight was fighting its way in through the breaks in the curtains and Sam and Charlie were still asleep in the bed next to you. You turned to your left to see Dean staring back at you, his green eyes blown with lust. Before you could say anything, his lips were on yours and your mind went blank. Finally, after all this time, Dean Winchester was kissing you. You could feel the heat radiating from his body as he pulled you towards him. He broke the kiss and asked in a quiet, calm voice, "So, you dream about me, Y/N?" 

You held your breath, thinking back to Sam and the "dream" he forced on you. You remembered the bondage, the black eyes, and "Dean." Blushing, you asked him, "How much did you hear?" 

He looked down at you and kissed the top of your head, "Well, I woke up to 'Yes!'" Dean mimicked your voice, "And then there was a lot of really hot moaning and then, well, my name." 

Despite the redness creeping up into your cheeks, you smiled, relieved, and cuddled into Dean's arms for the few minutes you had before the alarm went off on the bedside table. 

The annoying sound woke Charlie, who sat up suddenly, pulling the whole blanket with her. Dean leaned over your body to turn the alarm off, but before he could reach the clock, Sam slammed his hand on it, halting the sound and cracking the screen. 


	4. Squeaky Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeanxReader fluff (that just happens to take place in the shower)

Charlie yelped, jumping out of the bed completely. She stood for a second, and, once she knew the situation was under control, she unwrapped herself from the blanket and went to take a shower.

You pushed yourself into Dean’s chest and he tightened his arms around you, protectively. “Sam, you okay?” Dean asked, concerned.

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in bed. “Yeah, sorry. Didn’t mean to hit it that hard,” he replied, glancing at you wrapped in his brother’s arms for a second. You held his gaze, anticipating a fight, but Sam simply turned away and started searching for clothes in his bag.

Dean gave you a quick squeeze and you melted into him, taking a deep breath. He got out of bed and you instantly felt his absence. Dean walked over to the window, gently moving the curtain and peering outside. After a few minutes, Charlie walked out of the bathroom fully dressed with a towel wrapped around her hair. “All you, guys,” Charlie said, picking up a hairbrush.

You and Sam made eye contact for a second before he picked up his bag of toiletries and walked towards the bathroom. As you watched Dean move around the room, gathering up all your belongings, you got more comfortable in the sheets, savoring the few minutes you have left until it’s your turn to clean up. As soon as you relaxed into the mattress, you heard Sam, causing your muscles to tense up. _“You were such a bad girl last night, Y/N. But I’m going to be nice and give you a chance to fix your mistake by coming in here right now,”_ he said in a low, dangerous voice.

_“Bite me, Sam,”_ you replied, curtly.

_“Oh, baby, I plan to,”_ he said, making you squirm under the blanket. Memories of last night’s dream flooded back, making you blush. Before you had a chance to hide your face, Dean caught your eye.

Noticing your crimson cheeks, he smiled big and asked, “Were you checking me out, Y/N?”

Your cheeks felt like they were on fire. Charlie took interest in the situation and looked up from brushing her hair to cause you further embarrassment. “Yeah, get it, girl!”

Dean chuckled at Charlie’s comment, walking over and sitting on the bed next to you, keeping his eyes on yours.

_“Yeah, come here and get it,”_ you heard Sam command, _“Now.”_

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to yours gently. The combination of Sam’s dominant voice and Dean’s presence fogged up your mind. Once he pulled away, all that was left was Charlie’s cat calling. “Ow, ow! Get a room, you two!” she joked, pulling out her phone and continuing her research on vamps.

Dean looked at you, biting his lip and whispered, “Oh, we will,” before kissing you once more. You blushed violently, feeling heat pool in your core in anticipation of what Dean had in store for you.

He stood again, throwing the last of his things into the duffle bag. At that point, Sam walked out of the bathroom followed by a huge steam cloud. “Aw, Sam! Did you use up all the hot water?” Dean asked, angrily.

“No,” Sam replied, innocently. “I’m sure there’s enough hot water for one more shower.” Sam turned his back to Dean as he repacked his bag and looked you up and down, undressing you with his eyes.

You watched Sam with smoldering eyes; you were furious. Sam knew that both you and Dean hated cold showers. Then, your irritated expression turned into a smirk. Sam’s eyes shot up from your chest to your face.

_“Don’t you dare.”_

You got out of bed, walked over to Dean, and grabbed him by the hand, leading him into the bathroom. Charlie looked up from her phone, but before she could comment, you pushed Dean through the doorway, walking in after him. As you closed the door, you maintained eye contact with Sam. _“You did this to yourself, Sammy.”_

You heard the click of the locking door and turned around to be met by a confused Dean. Your breathing became heavy and you felt yourself getting wet. You were willing to bet that your pupils were blown wide with lust.  

Dean stared at you, hesitant. This whole situation didn’t sit well with him. He wet his lips with his tongue and started, “Look, Y/N…”

But before he could finish his thought, your lips were on his, your fingers in his hair. Dean gasped, kissing you back. You tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. He gently took your wrists in his hands and pulled them away from his shirt. You opened your eyes and pulled away, panting, giving Dean a confused look.

He closed his eyes for a second and then looked back at you. Dean put his hand on your cheek and gently said, “I want to do this right, Y/N… You deserve better than a shower fuck in a shitty motel room with our friends listening.”

Your mood changed instantly from excited to embarrassed. Your face reddened and you avoided Dean’s eyes. “Dean, I’m sorry…”

“Hey,” he said softly, lifting your chin to make you look at him, “You have nothing to apologize for. I want to take care of you.” Dean placed the softest kiss on your lips, and then he reached over to the shower and turned on the water. Keeping his eyes on yours, he started to take off his clothes piece by piece. You did the same, taking off your tank top over your head and then shimmying out of your shorts. Dean held the shower curtain open for you and you stepped in, letting the warm water wash over your skin. You watched Dean get in after you. Reaching behind you for your bottle of shampoo, he kissed you again softly, carefully. You let the warm water dampen your hair as Dean squeezed some shampoo into his hands, lathering it up into your hair and massaging it into your scalp. You closed your eyes at the pleasant sensation, letting out a long sigh. When you opened your eyes, you saw Dean smiling down at you. You took Dean’s body wash and put a small amount in the palm of your hand. As he rinsed the shampoo out of your hair, you started rubbing your hands over him, causing the body wash to lather up and form little bubbles on his muscles. You spread the lather along his arms, across his chest and torso, and gently down his member, careful not to apply too much pressure. Dean moaned slightly at the contact, his eyes hooded.

                You removed your hands from his body and said, “Switch with me, Dean. The water will get cold soon.” He did as he was told, getting under the warm water, letting it wash away all the soap from his skin. He leaned back, letting the water wash over his head and face. Dean rubbed his hands over his face, getting the water out of his eyes. He watched you as you put a little shampoo in your hand and started working it through his wet hair. You gently leaned his head back to rinse the product out. Dean reached for your bottle of body wash and a small puddle formed in his palm. He looked at you, as if asking for your permission, and you smiled back in response. He leaned in, kissing you once again before starting to spread the scented liquid over your shoulders, then your arms, and down your chest, gently rubbing each of your breasts clean. Dean moved his large, rough hands down your stomach, forming circles on your skin. Keeping his eyes on yours, he gently moved his hand in between your legs. You let out a quiet little moan at having him touch your sensitive skin. The water was getting colder, so Dean switched places with you, rinsing the bubbles off of your body. He reached down and turned off the water. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn’t hot and needy like the kiss earlier. This one was gentle, loving, and tender. Dean returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you against his warm, wet body.

He pulled away slowly, reaching for a towel and placing it around your shoulders. “Let’s get dried off, Sweetheart.”

Your heart melted at his words. “Okay, baby,” you replied, stealing another kiss.

After you and Dean were dried off and dressed in clean clothes, you walked out of the bathroom to find Charlie and Sam outside by the cars with their bags already in the trunk of the Charger. You threw the shampoos and body wash into your bag and zipped it quickly as Dean stole the sample size soaps from the bathroom and threw them into his bag. You giggled at him, rolling your eyes. “What? Soap isn’t cheap, Y/N,” Dean said in a serious voice which just caused you to laugh more.

Picking up your bags, you walked out of the motel room. “Hey, lovebirds,” Charlie said obnoxiously. You looked at her and then at Dean, blushing profusely.

“Finally done?” Sam said in a bitter, impatient tone. Dean unlocked the trunk of the Impala and you both threw your stuff in.

“Oh, come on Sammy, don’t be like that. We all knew it was just a matter of time,” Dean replied, giving you a wink that made your heart flutter. “Alright, let’s hit the road!” he yelled, sliding into the driver’s seat of the Impala.

Charlie took her seat in the passenger’s side of Sam’s car. Sam was about to stalk off but you grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Wait, Sam. I just wanted to say thanks for not butting in on that.”

Sam looked at you and scoffed, “Yeah, whatever. Charlie insisted we wait out here and then she kept me busy talking about all the research she’s been doing on vamps. Don’t worry, I won’t let her distract me again.” He pulled his arm away from you and got into the Charger.

You smiled, mentally thanking Charlie as you walked around to the Impala and slid in next to Dean. “What was that about?” he asked, motioning behind him.

“Nothing, Sam’s just cranky since he got a bad night’s sleep, so I said sorry for keeping us from leaving sooner,” you lied.

Dean pulled out of the parking spot and started driving down the main road, Sam and Charlie following close behind. “Well, it’s not entirely your fault, Y/N,” Dean said, putting his arm around your shoulders and kissing the top of your head. “It’s Sam’s fault for hogging all the hot water, that son of a bitch” Dean joked.

You giggled into him, reaching up to kiss Dean’s cheek. 


	5. You Still Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Super brief (14 words) mention of rape.)

Dean continued down the empty country road, softly singing along to Smoke on the Water. His left hand was on the steering wheel and his right hand was on the backrest behind you, gently tapping his fingers on your skin to the beat. Having grown up with this song, you started humming along with Dean. He glanced down at you, resting against his shoulder, with a smile plastered across his face. Dean closed the short distance between the two of you, giving you a loving kiss. He looked back to the road, resuming his singing. You kept your eyes on him, listening to his calming voice and watching his plush lips move with the words. You thought back to all the time you spent with Dean: all the hunts, all the supply runs, all the moments when you almost kissed him. You let out a gentle sigh; you were in a blissful state.

For a moment, at least.

You flinched slightly at the sound of Sam obnoxiously singing Smoke on the Water off key.

_"Damn it, Sam,"_  you hissed.

He laughed coldly and replied in an innocent voice,  _"What, Y/N? You don't like my singing, too?"_  He was trying to sound hurt.

_"It just doesn't fit my specific taste,"_ you replied.

Sam flashed a memory from last night into your mind. You saw him, shirtless with sex hair, above you and you heard yourself moan.

_"But I know something else that does,"_  Sam teased.

You glanced up into the rearview mirror and saw the Charger close behind. Charlie was holding her phone up to her face, most likely continuing research. Sam had both his hands on the wheel, looking forward. It felt like he was looking directly at you through the mirror. You watched his face and he gave you a quick, black-eyed wink.

You looked away, a shiver running down your spine. Dean noticed. "Are you alright, Sweetheart? Do you want my jacket?" he asked in a concerned voice, gently rubbing your arm.

As much as you wanted to wear Dean's leather jacket, you felt your skin heating up. You knew Sam was just getting started.

"No thanks, baby. I'm not cold," you answered, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Then why did you shiver?" Dean asked.

You held your breath, trying to think of a suitable response. "It's just butterflies, Dean."

He smiled down at you and kissed the top of your head, lovingly. He returned his attention to the song and the road.

_"Liar,"_ you heard.

You tried to ignore Sam, hoping he would get bored.

He continued to tempt you: repeatedly calling you a liar, singing off key, shoving snapshot after snapshot of last night into your mind. It was hard to ignore them, but you persevered, despite your body's reaction.

_"Oh, come on, Y/N, you want this. Why are you fighting it?"_  Sam asked in a disgustingly sweet tone.

_"Because I want Dean,"_  you replied coolly. You looked up in the rearview at Sam once again and added, _"And I have him."_ Your heart fluttered at being able to truthfully say that 

In an even, cold tone, Sam asked you,  _"Wasn't this morning enough to make you realize that Dean can't give you what you want, Y/N?"_

You thought back to the shower you shared with Dean just a few hours ago. You remembered throwing yourself at him in need and-

_"He rejected you,"_  Sam finished for you.

You growled at him,  _"No, he just wants it to_   _be perfect,"_  you defended. 

_"But you don't,"_  he shot back.

You swallowed your words suddenly. Sam was right. 

He continued. _"You don't want the rose petals and the chocolate covered strawberries and the feathery kisses. You want the cold floor and the rough slaps and the lack of control. You're dirty, Y/N, and once Dean finds out, he won't want you."_

The last part of Sam's speech broke your heart. You fought back tears; you had to. You wouldn’t let Dean see you cry, especially without reason.

_“Aww, baby, don’t cry,”_ Sam pretended to comfort you, _“You still have me.”_

_“I don’t want you, Sam,”_ you spat.

_“Well, you definitely can’t have Dean,”_ Sam said plainly, _“At least, not how you need to. And especially not after his time in Hell.”_

You remembered how fragile Dean was once he came back from Hell. He never talked about it with you, but you overheard some of the things he mentioned to Sam about what happened to him. You also heard Dean talk about what he did while he was down there.

But you never brought it up with him. You never planned to. _“I don’t **need** him to do that to me,”_ you finally replied to Sam.

_“But it’s so good! And we both know that’s what you like, Y/N. Oh, the way you got all hot and bothered last night by the things you imagined me doing to you…”_ Sam finished in a lustful voice.

_“You made me imagine them!”_ you retorted.

_“I didn’t make you **react** to them. That was all you, baby.” _

Dean looked down at you and quietly asked if you were asleep. You looked up at him and smiled, “No, just resting.”

“Are you ready for some lunch?” he asked. You glanced at the time display on the dashboard. It was already three in the afternoon. Suddenly, your stomach growled, answering for you. ”I’ll take that as a yes,” Dean said with a small laugh. “We’ll stop somewhere once we hit Oklahoma.”

After about half an hour, you crossed the border and pulled into the parking lot of the first diner Dean saw. You were still mulling over your conversation with Sam. Will Dean still want you once you tell him?

Everyone emerged from the cars and stretched their legs on the way into the restaurant. Dean and Charlie practically ran in. You walked casually with Sam, and you sat down on opposite sides of the booth the others had claimed. After ordering, you closed your eyes and put your head on the table. Dean gently stroked your back, sympathizing with you. You were mentally exhausted from imagining all the possible outcomes of telling Dean the truth. Sam threw in a few for good measure which resulted with you discretely kicking him under the table.

Once the food came, Dean was in heaven. He inhaled half of his bacon cheese burger before the waitress even had a chance to pass everyone their plates. Charlie and Sam ate quietly, clearly tired from the drive. After a few minutes, Dean looked over to you, seeing that you hadn’t touched your food yet. “Babe, you gotta eat. We have to leave soon,” he encouraged you.

You glanced up at Sam, who put yet another possible scenario into your head: Dean losing control with you and not stopping after you using your safe word.

“I’m not really hungry anymore,” you replied. 


	6. Room 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeanxReader fluffy, lovey dovey smut

After what felt like an eternity, you crossed the border into Texas. The sun had set long ago, and you and Dean sat quietly, exhausted. Ever since you had left the diner in Oklahoma, your mind had been preoccupied. You worried about Dean’s reaction if and when you decided to tell him about your _preferences._ Every time you managed to slightly reassure yourself that Dean would still want to be with you, Sam popped into your mind and destroyed all the progress you had made.

At one point, you even considered the idea of simply being with Sam and letting Dean off the hook.

But then you looked over at him, calmly driving, focused on the road ahead. Then, you placed your hand in his and intertwined your fingers. Dean looked over at you lovingly, happy despite how tired he was, despite all that he’d been through. At that point, you moved closer to him, running your hand through his hair, gently scratching his scalp with your nails. He angled back into your touch and let out a pleasant sigh. “That feels so good,” he said in a scratchy voice. You smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, realizing, in that moment, that you loved him.

After your realization, Sam continued mocking you, trying to convince you that things would never work out between you and Dean. However, it seemed to get easier to ignore Sam with your new love-induced haze. He wasn’t able to get any reaction out of you for the last half hour of the drive to the motel.

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking spot and turned off the engine with a sigh of relief. Sam parked the Charger next to you. Sam and Dean got out and slowly made their way to the office. You got out of the Impala, closed the door, and walked over to the passenger’s side of Sam’s car, looking in at Charlie. She had fallen asleep, a book in her lap. You smiled at your friend, gently tapping on the window as to not scare her. Charlie stirred awake, slowly opening her eyes to see you. As she righted herself, you opened the door, letting the breeze reach her.

“Where are we?” she asked with a yawn as she stretched her arms in either direction.

“Texas,” you replied. “The boys are getting motel rooms now.”

Charlie stood and stretched her legs. “So… You and Dean, huh?”

You blushed instantaneously. “Yeah, me and Dean,” you said with a huge grin on your face.

“Finally!” Charlie exclaimed, throwing her arms around you in a hug. “I’m so glad this finally happened, Y/N.”

“Me too,” you replied, heart fluttering at the thought. “How’s Sam been? You think he’s taking this whole thing alright?” you asked her.

Charlie thought back to the car ride. “Sam’s been… quiet about it, I guess. Maybe he just doesn’t care, right? Too tied up with the case. You know how he gets,” she finished with a small laugh.

At that point, the boys were walking back, keys in hand. Sam went up to Charlie and held the key up, simply saying, “Two queen beds,” and popping the trunk. They both started removing bags from the trunk.

Dean leaned in to whisper in your ear, “One’s enough for us, isn’t it?” His hot breath on your skin sent a shiver down your spine. He kissed you on the lips lightly and unlocked the trunk of the Impala and handed you two bags while he took the rest. You stood, watching him lock the trunk again, shaking in anticipation.

The four of you walked down the row of rooms, looking for the correct number. Sam and Charlie stopped. “102’s us,” Sam said, unlocking the door and pushing it open. “Good night, guys,” he said, knowing that everyone was too tired to do any more work on the case tonight. He walked in and you heard him throw his bags down on a bed.

Charlie walked through the doorway and then turned around to face you. She said, “Goodnight, lovebirds,” with a wink, before closing the door on you and Dean.

You rolled your eyes and looked over at Dean. “So, are we 101 or 103?” you asked.

“114,” Dean replied in a low voice. He tore his eyes from you and started walking down the hallway. You followed him on shaky legs, feeling the heat pool in you. All your worried thoughts were replaced with excitement.

Dean unlocked the door to your room and walked through, dropping the bags on the floor next to the single bed. You walked in after him, dropping the two duffels and turning to lock and bolt the door.  Half of you expected Dean to pin you up against the door roughly and whisper erotic things in your ear.

But that didn’t happen.

You managed to turn around and saw Dean pulling the salt out of one of the bags and walking over to the windows, laying down a salt line. You took your bag and sat on the edge of the bed, taking your boots off when you heard Sam’s venomous voice: _“That’s what I would have done, you know.”_  

 _“Shut up,”_ you replied and started searching for your toothbrush and pajamas to distract yourself. Dean continued securing the perimeter as you walked over to the bathroom to clean up.

 _“You know we would already be half naked by now, right baby?”_ You heard the smirk in his voice.

 _“He just wants it to be perfect,”_ you replied, setting the pajamas down on the counter and running a wet washcloth over your face and the back of your neck. You started to brush your teeth, deciding to ignore Sam at all costs for the rest of the night.

After a few minutes, you walked out of the bathroom, feeling a little more refreshed. Dean had finished securing the motel room, and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, untying the laces on his boots and kicking them off. He looked up at you, smiling. “Y/N…” he whispered, lovingly.

You stood in the doorway taking in the scene with watering eyes. Dean had turned off the harsh motel room lights and set up candles on the nightstands on either side of the bed. You started to slowly make your way towards him, your heart pounding in your chest. You peeled your jacket off and threw it on a nearby chair. “Dean…” you breathed out, longingly. Once you reached the bed, you stood in front of him, gently pushing his leather jacket off of his broad shoulders.

 _“Candles? Unless he’s pouring that hot wax on you, those are useless,”_ Sam chimed in.

You didn’t reply, keeping your focus on Dean. He shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall down onto the floor. You sat down on the mattress next to him and looked into his soft green eyes. They flickered between your eyes and your lips.  Dean kissed you gently, wiping away the tear on your cheek with his thumb. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to you. The kiss became heated, hungry, and desperate. Dean moved to cover your body with his, lowering you towards the bed. You pulled him down with you, letting out a small moan as he ground his pelvis into you slightly. Dean hovered over you, his lips moving from yours down your jaw and then to your neck. He laid a few hot, open mouth kisses on your skin. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Y/N,” he said, his voice slightly shaking.

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding, and then said, words trembling, “It’s perfect, Dean.” He leaned down to capture your lips in a kiss, letting out a sigh of relief against your mouth. You pulled at the hem of his black t-shirt. Dean broke the kiss and raised himself up on his knees. He pulled the shirt off over his head in one quick motion and looked down at you. Your eyes took in every well-defined muscle, his soft skin, his tattoo, and your breathing became labored.

 _“Psh, come on, Y/N, you know I’m more muscular than that,”_ you heard the voice again.

Again, you didn’t reply. Dean leaned back over you, kissing your lips, and pulled your grey tank top up your body, breaking the kiss to remove it. You propped yourself up on your elbows and Dean unhooked your bra expertly with one hand. You laid your back against the sheets as he pulled it away from your body slowly, leaving your top half exposed. Letting your bra fall to the floor, he took you in, his green eyes flicking across your body. Dean licked his lips briefly and said with a husky voice, “God, you’re beautiful.”

_“You’re dirty, Y/N.”_

You barely heard Sam that time, head in the clouds from Dean’s complement. Your chest started rising and falling and you squeezed your thighs together, attempting to alleviate some of the need for pressure. “Dean…” you moaned out, maintaining eye contact. He moved his hands slowly to your jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down tooth by tooth, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. He slowly peeled them off of you and let them drop down to the floor, leaving you in just your panties. Dean scanned your whole body and let out a soft groan before planting his lips on yours again. His gentle kisses became needy; Dean pushed his tongue against your lips, asking for permission. You quickly obliged, opening your lips to him. His tongue slid in and tasted every inch of your mouth as he brushed your hair back from your face gently.

 _“You just wish he’d take a handful of your hair and pull on it, don’t you, Y/N?”_ Sam asked, frustration evident in his voice.

You didn’t wish Dean would do that, not right then at least. He was so good at being gentle with your body, showing you he cared, showing you he valued you. Your hands snaked down to Dean’s jeans. Skillfully, you undid his belt buckle and his pants, pushing them as far down his legs as you could without taking your lips off of his. Dean pushed his jeans off with his hands, trying desperately to not break the kiss. He kicked them off the last few inches, hovering over you in just his boxers. He dipped his hips down, pushing his hard member against your abdomen. You moaned at the contact, trembling with anticipation, and intertwined your fingers at the back of his neck. Your liquid heat was pooling in your core, making you wetter and wetter. Dean continued to kiss you, his hands running over the curves of your body, your breasts, your sides, your thighs, until you couldn’t take it anymore.

You used your training to quickly and painlessly flip Dean so his body was underneath yours. He huffed slightly at the unexpected movement keeping his eyes on you, but his head fell back and he let out a long moan when you straddled him, gently moving up and down against his clothed member. A long sigh escaped from your lips as you built up the friction you so desperately needed. You heard Sam comment again, but his voice was becoming quieter and quieter in your mind. You kissed Dean’s lips, his jawline, his neck, all the way down his chest. You kept your mouth on his defined abs as you slipped his boxers off and down towards his ankles. He kicked them off, letting them join the growing puddle of clothes next to your bed. Dean spread his legs so you could nestle in between them. Keeping your hands flat on either side of his torso, you kissed your way down to his length, taking inch by inch into your wet, warm mouth. You heard Dean let out a loud moan from above and smiled around him, taking him deeper and deeper. Gently, you bobbed your head up and down him, building a soft rhythm. Dean started bucking up into you and you moved a hand down, stroking him while you continued your rhythm. “Y/N… You’re so amazing…” You heard him gasp out. You picked up the pace, stroking and bobbing faster and harder until you heard Dean say, “Wait, wait… I don’t want to come yet.”

His words sent a shot of heat to your core. You knew it was your turn. Slowly, you pulled your mouth off of him, continuing to loosely stroke him a few more times. You moved up to him, placing one hand on either side of his face and kissing him deeply. Then, Dean rolled you over carefully so his body was above yours once again. Dean kissed your lips, and then started to kiss and lick his way down your jaw and neck. He took a breast in each of his large hands, gently squeezing and rolling your nipples before pressing his warm mouth to either nipple, kissing and sucking at it.

His name left your lips on a breath as you felt a tingle down your spine. You felt Dean smile as he continued his way down your body, leaving warm, feathery kisses all over your skin. Once he reached the hem of your panties, you were already shaking.  He hooked his teeth underneath the band and slowly pulled the fabric all the way down your legs, watching you with his emerald eyes. You watched him through your lashes, breathing heavily as he dropped your underwear to the floor, completing the puddle of clothes. You moved up the bed, resting your head on a pillow and watching Dean as you bit you bottom lip. He gently moved your legs apart and you spread them wide for him as he positioned himself between them. Dean licked his lips and pressed them directly against your clit, giving you what you wanted. He continued to lick and kiss your sensitive skin, earning moans and whispers of his name from your lips. You moved your hands down into his hair, stroking it and scratching his scalp gently, just as you knew he liked.

Dean moaned against your skin and slowly pushed a single finger into you, making you arch you back and press down onto him. You let out a soft moan as he added another finger, pumping in and out of you, keeping his mouth on your clit and his eyes on yours. He sucked on your bundle of nerves and curled his fingers inside your, hitting your sweet spot. "Fuck! Dean!" you quickly blurted out and looked down at him. Big mistake. The sight of Dean between your legs combined with all the delicious ways he touched your body threw you over the edge and you came undone around him. He continued to pump into you and suck you, drawing out your orgasm as long as he could. As you came down from your high, he slowly pulled away from you and moved up your body. You saw Dean above you, your juices on his lips shining in the candle light, and you couldn't wait anymore.

He kissed you gently, letting you taste yourself on him. You wrapped your arms around his neck. Between breaths, you managed to whisper, "Dean... Please, baby..." You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to yours, "I need you inside me, Dean," you repeated his name as you looked up into his green eyes.

He moaned out at your words before pressing his lips to yours once more. He shifted his weight onto his right elbow and moved his left hand between your bodies, grabbing his cock and positioning it at your entrance. Dean kept his eyes on yours as he slowly pushed into you, inch by inch, giving you more than enough time to adjust to his size. Once he was completely inside you, Dean bracketed your head with his arms and kissed you passionately. Both of you moaned onto each other’s mouths. "Are you ready, Sweetheart?" Dean asked, breathing heavily.

You nodded quickly, and breathed out, "Yes, please, baby..." Dean pulled out of you and pushed back in again slowly, watching your reaction. You moaned quietly, your eyes fluttering shut as you felt him move inside you, filling you over and over again. He groaned at the sight of you and started to pick up the pace, leaning his head against your temple.

Your eyes shot open. "Oh... Oh, Dean... So good, Dean... So good," you whispered as if in prayer.

He angled his hips up slightly, hitting the sweet spot deep in your core. You clutched his shoulders and let out a long, pleasure-filled moan. Dean moved his head to the side of you head, breathing hot air rhythmically into your ear, kissing your ear lobe every few thrusts.

"Right there, baby, right there," you moaned out, panting. "You feel so good right there..." Dean continued thrusting, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. He moaned into your ear, moving faster and faster. "Dean... Need to... Come..." you managed to groaned out to him.

He lifted his head up and pressed his lips against yours before quickly, breathlessly, whispering, "Come for me, Y/N. I'm so close, Sweetheart..."

After a few more thrusts, you tightened around Dean, coming undone a second time, moaning his name loudly. The added tightness of your walls pushed Dean over the edge and he filled you up with a groan. He panted heavily, saying your name over and over again before collapsing on the bed next to you and pulling you close to him. He reached over to the candles, extinguishing their flames and leaving you both in the darkness, breathing heavily.

“That was-“ Dean started.

“-perfect.” you finished for him, leaning up and kissing his lips slowly, lovingly.

Dean returned the same passionate kiss. “We should get some sleep, Sweetheart. Long day tomorrow,” he said in a calming voice. You nodded, pulling the covers down and crawling underneath them. Dean followed you, lying down on his back with his arm across the pillows. You leaned into him, resting your head on his chest and draping your arm across his torso. He wrapped his arm around you, holding you close. With his other hand, Dean pulled the blanket over the two of you. Sam continued angrily in your head, but he was almost muted. You’ve never felt safer and more at peace than in Dean’s strong arms. He kissed the top of your head, and whispered, “Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Dean,” you mumbled with a smile, drifting off into sleep.


	7. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry it took so long for me to post this!)
> 
> Warning: Canon-typical violence

The next morning you woke up to Dean's phone playing AC/DC. You groaned against his chest and slowly stirred awake. Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for his phone, answering it, "Yeah?"

You faintly heard Sam's voice on the other end of the phone. He called to wake you two up so you could all get some breakfast before starting the hunt. Dean hung up the phone and groaned loudly, stretching out his arms and then hugging you tightly, kissing the top of your head. “I wish we could just stay here forever,” he murmured into your hair.

You smiled, looking up at him and kissing him gently on the lips. “Me too, Dean, but you know we can’t…” you trailed off as your stomach started to growl under the sheets. You both laughed, pushing the blanket off of your bodies. You got up from the bed, stretched, and made your way to the bathroom, picking up your toiletries bag on the way. Dean watched your naked form from the bed, smiling. You caught his eye and asked, “Do you wanna get in here with me?” with a quick wink.

Dean shifted in bed, but didn’t get out. “You know I want to, Sweetheart, but Sammy and Charlie’ll kill us if we take too long again,” he replied. You pouted, trying to change his mind, but Dean chuckled softly and said, “Go right ahead, baby. I’ll get in after you’re done.”

 After throwing Dean a kiss, you walked into the bathroom and closed the door. You turned on the water, letting it warm up as you took out your shampoo and body wash from your little bag.

_“Ugh, you two are going to give me diabetes,”_ you heard Sam’s voice in your head, loud and clear.

You rolled your eyes, not wanting to have a conversation, and stepped under the hot water.

_“You know, I can’t believe you actually got off to **that** last night,”_ Sam said, clearly trying to push your buttons. You didn’t respond, that is, until he added, _“It was **so** boring to watch, Y/N.”_

You froze as you were pouring the shampoo into your palm, feeling your cheeks redden and burn up. _“What did you just say?”_

Sam chuckled and took in a longer-than-necessary breath. _“I said… it was boring to watch your dull vanilla sex.”_

_“You watched?!”_ you almost screamed out loud. You felt the water get slightly colder, so you quickly lathered the shampoo into your hair.

_“Of course I watched! I had to see why it was taking you so long to pick me already,”_ he replied smugly as you started rinsing the bubbles out of your hair and quickly pouring some body wash into your hands, rubbing it into your skin. _“I don’t get it, Y/N. You know this won’t work out. Why are you pushing it? Do you **want** to hurt Dean?”_

_“Of course not,”_ you spat out, rinsing off and turning off the shower to save some warm water for Dean. _“It’ll work out,”_ you half tried to convince Sam, half tried to convince yourself.

_“You don’t think so,”_ he said, his voice venomous. _“You think it’ll either end in Dean leaving you or you being unsatisfied for your whole life. And, let’s face it, Y/N, we both know you can’t live with the latter.”_

_“Listen, Sam-“_ you started angrily, but you were cut off.

_“He won’t give you what you want, Y/N! He wouldn’t even fuck you in the shower. Why do you think he’d do any of the other shit you’re into, huh?”_ His voice was louder and angrier than usual.

You were furious. Your hands were balled up into fists and your body shook with rage and worry. Your mind raced, trying to come up with something to throw back in Sam’s face to prove his argument wrong, but nothing came to mind. Your anger slowly subsided and tears started to form in your eyes. You slowly sat down in the shower, pulling your knees to your chest and trying to keep your sobs as quiet as possible.

_“Shh… Shh, baby, it’ll be okay. Shh…”_ you heard.

After a few minutes, you heard Dean knock on the bathroom door. “Y/N? You okay?”

“Yeah!” you quickly replied, your voice on the verge of cracking. “Just a minute!” You stood and dried yourself off with one of the scratchy motel towels. You splashed some cold water on your face over the sink and wrapped the towel around your body. You opened the door to find a concerned Dean.

“What happened?” he asked, looking over you and focusing again on your face. “Y/N, were you crying?”

“No,” you lied, “I just got some of my shampoo in my eyes. It’s fine Dean, really. Now get in there. I’m starving!” You walked past him, but he grabbed your arm, pulling you to look at him.

Dean stared you straight in the face, his green eyes searching your bloodshot ones for the truth. Once he came up empty, he planted a firm kiss on your lips, and said, “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

_“Not anything,”_ Sam reminded you.

“I know, Dean,” you said with a smile. “Now go, before Sam and Charlie come over here and drag us out to breakfast in towels,” you finished with a laugh. Dean smiled at your joke and turned around, disappearing into the bathroom.

While Dean was showering, you brushed your hair and got dressed. As you were lacing up your boots, he walked out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist. “Thanks for leaving me some warm water, Sweetheart,” he leaned down and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You smiled at him and watched him get dressed in silence.

_“Are you almost done? We’re getting really hungry over here,”_ Sam said in a calm, unexpected voice.

_“Yeah, we’re leaving in a minute,”_ you replied simply, grabbing your cross-body bag and slipping it on. Dean tucked his gun in the back of his jeans and followed you into the hallway.

After locking the door, Dean slipped his arm around you, pulling you close to him. “I can’t wait to eat,” he said, making his way down to Sam’s and Charlie’s room. “Do you think the diner down the road will have pie this early?”

You giggled and gave Dean a kiss. “I hope so, baby. I know you need your pie.”

Dean smiled at you and knocked on the door to room 102. Promptly, Charlie swung it open and grabbed your arm, pulling you away from Dean. “Tell me everything,” she demanded, leading you down the hallway. You giggled and started whispering to your best friend about your night.

Sam came out and closed the door, locking it. He saw you and Charlie were already far, so he asked his brother, “How did it go last night?”

“Last night was great,” Dean said, “But this morning was weird. I think she was crying in the shower, Sammy,” he admitted, walking after you and Charlie.

Sam furrowed his brow and gave Dean a worried look. “Do you think she regretted it or something?”

“I honestly don’t know,” he replied.

After the four of you walked the five minutes to the diner down the road, you claimed a booth by the window. Dean put his arm around you while he perused the menu, stroking your skin gently with his thumb. Sam sat across from you. His eyes flickered between the menu, Dean’s hand on you, and your eyes. After he made eye contact with you, he looked down at the menu again. _“I can’t wait until that’s me draped over your shoulder like that,”_ you heard.

“Did you decide what you’re getting, Sweetheart?” Dean asked you. Charlie looked up from her menu, grinning from ear to ear at Dean’s pet name for you. You smiled back at her and redirected your gaze at Dean.

“I was thinking a number 4. What about you?”

“Number 8 and a slice of apple pie,” Dean replied, excited.

The waitress came by to take your orders and then you were all left sipping on ice water and waiting for your breakfasts. Charlie asked Dean if he thought she has a shot with the waitress. They continued their discussion while you and Sam both read through the local paper.

After a few minutes of silence between the two of you, you heard, _“So, when are you going to tell him?”_

_“After the hunt’s over. I don’t need to distract him with this until then,”_ you replied simply.

Unnoticed by Dean and Charlie, Sam nodded in response to you, not taking his eyes off of the newspaper. The waitress brought your orders and handed everyone their plates. When she handed Charlie her plate, you saw her wink at the waitress. The waitress blushed and walked away from your table. You and Dean raised your eyebrows at Charlie and nudged her playfully. “Get it, Charlie,” Dean teased. For the rest of breakfast, everyone ate and chatted about the hunt.

“I think we should go scope out the place while it’s still light out and the vamps are asleep,” Sam suggested.

“Sounds like a plan, Sammy,” Dean replied, lifting the last forkful of pie into his mouth and wiping his face with a napkin. Sam packed in the newspaper and got up from the booth, followed by Charlie. Dean got up and offered you his hand to help you slide out of the booth. You blushed and thanked Dean, who wrapped his arm around you. The four of you were heading out of the diner when Charlie went up to the waitress and handed her a slip of paper, presumably with her number on it. The waitress smiled and a brief conversation was had before Charlie ran to catch up with you and the Winchesters. You walked in pairs down the street back to your motel where everyone piled into the Impala.

“Do you have all the weapons in the trunk?” you asked Dean, making sure he didn’t forget any in the motel room.

“Yeah, Sweetheart, I got ‘em,” he replied, pulling out of the parking spot. Sam shot you a look through the rearview mirror.

“We don’t need all of them right now, Y/N,” Sam said. “We’re just checking the place out to see what we’re up against.”

You nodded and turned in your seat, looking at Charlie. “So,” you started, “That waitress, huh?”

Dean looked back at her briefly too, a mischievous grin spread across his face. Charlie blushed, looking down at her phone. “Yeah, now let’s just hope she actually reaches out,” she said, hopeful.

“I’m sure she will,” Sam said, smiling at Charlie. You raised an eyebrow at Sam. Ever since this morning, he’s been kinder to you, but you didn’t know it seeped through into the way he acted with Charlie too. “So this place is on the other side of town. Take a left at the next street,” he instructed Dean.

After a few minutes, the Impala pulled up to the abandoned warehouse on the edge of the small town. The warm sun beat down as everyone got out of the car and Dean popped the trunk, handing everyone guns and blades. Cautiously, the four of you patrolled the perimeter of the warehouse, taking note of any and all exits. There were three cars parked by the back door. “Looks like maybe six of them,” Charlie said, figuring the vamps might be in pairs. “We’ll be able to take ‘em.”

Sam slowly, quietly pushed the door open, seeing the correctly predicted six vamps sleeping a little ways inside the warehouse. You heard his breathing become more and more uneven in your mind. Confused, you didn’t know if he meant to let you hear that or if it was an accident. Keeping your eyes on Sam, you noticed the atmosphere tensed up greatly. Suddenly, you remembered he was a demon, and demons needed to kill. “Why don’t we take them out now?” Sam asked, breathing hard.

Dean gave him the craziest look. “Sam, we’re not ready. We’re just here to give the place a once over.”

“Sam, don’t be stupid,” you whispered.

“We’d have the element of surprise if we attacked them right now. Besides, they’re all asleep. We can each gank one no problem and then when the rest wake up it’ll be two on one. Nothing could go wrong,” Sam explained, trying to convince Dean.

Dean looked over at you and Charlie, weighing Sam’s defense.

_“Come on, Y/N, you know this makes sense,”_ you heard Sam push you.

Charlie and Dean kept their eyes on you, waiting for you to weigh in. “It makes sense,” you admitted, looking at Sam. “The element of surprise would be a massive advantage.”

Dean shifted his gaze from you to Sam and gave an uneasy nod. Sam smiled, and gripped his blade tightly, pushing the door open wider. Charlie cautiously went in after Sam, trying to stay as close to him as possible. You started through the door when Dean grabbed your arm and whispered, “Stay close to me.”

You nodded nervously and entered the warehouse. The four of you walked carefully, making as little noise as possible to not wake up the vamps. Each of you picked one of them and raised your blades. Dean counted down from three on his fingers, and four heads rolled. The other two vamps shot awake and bared their teeth instantly. One went after Charlie, pushing her down onto the concrete floor, but Dean quickly pulled the vamp off and decapitated him. The second one went for Sam, but he grabbed the vamp by his throat and squeezed tightly, keeping him at arm’s length. The vamp shrieked at Sam, clawing away at his hand. Dean helped Charlie up, and you walked over to Sam, watching him cautiously. The vamp was still alive; Sam was prolonging the suffering as much as he could. Sam’s eyes went black and he smiled at his victim.

_“Sam! Stop it!”_ you said, quickly turning to look at Dean and Charlie. Neither of them was looking up at you and Sam. Sam looked over at you and quickly flashed his eyes from black to eclipsed hazel. He let the vamp fall onto the floor and then swiftly slammed down his blade between the vamp’s head and the rest of his body. Sam stood from the mess and you moved closer to him. “Sam, are you okay?” you asked, concerned that he lost control for a second.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he replied in an even voice, his eyes searching yours. “Thanks for that.”

You smiled and felt Dean and Charlie approach you, wiping their blades on their clothes. Then, you heard clapping from above. The four of you looked up to see two more vamps on some scaffolding, a male and a female, the alphas.  

“Well done,” the male said, anger evident in his voice. “Using the element of surprise… that was smart. But we can do you one better,” he said, flashing his toothy grin.

Suddenly, you felt a woosh and you were standing next to the two vamps, the female holding your blade to your throat.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled out, taking a step forward.

“I have to say…” the male began, “Never in my 100,000 years have I seen a demon working with hunters.”

Your breath caught in your throat and you moved against the female, unnoticeably reaching into your pocket.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean demanded. “We’re all human!” he gestured to Sam and Charlie, keeping his eyes fixed on you.

_“Sam…”_ your voice was shaky, knowing that what you were about to do was risky.

_“Y/N. They won’t hurt you. Just don’t move,”_ he said back in an even voice to keep you calm.

_“I have to do **something** , Sam,”_ you argued.

“Oh, you might think so,” the vamp said in his snarky voice, “But this one over here knows different!” He motioned to you with his finger.

Then, you took your chance, pulling the syringe of dead man’s blood out of your pocket and stabbing it into the female with one hand, keeping her blade baring hand relatively steady with your other. She shrieked, falling back from you and slightly slicing the skin on your throat. The others were already running up towards you. You took the blade from her hand and swiftly decapitated the male. By the time you turned to the female, you saw Sam with his blade at her neck, finishing the job.

You breathed heavily, touching your neck lightly with your fingers and felling blood. The cut wasn’t deep, but it was fresh and painful. Dean reached out and held you in his arms, pulling a piece of cloth out from his pocket and pressing it onto your neck. “Keep pressure on this, Y/N, and we’ll get you patched up in no time,” he said, pain evident in his voice. He picked you up and started carrying you down the stairs and out of the warehouse, Charlie and Sam following close behind.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Charlie asked you, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Charlie, it’s just a scratch,” you reassured her with a smile.

“Dean,” Sam began, looking at him sternly, “You know that vamp was lying, right? I mean, I’m obviously not a demon,” he finished with a small chuckle at the thought.

Dean’s gaze shifted from you to Sam and he simply said, “I know, Sammy. Vamps play mind games.” Then, his attention was redirected to you. “Come on, Sweetheart, you’ll be okay.” You smiled up at him, and nodded. Dean gently placed you onto the back seat of the Impala and got in next to you, holding you carefully so he doesn’t upset your wound. “Can you drive, Sam?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course,” he said, taking the keys and getting into the driver’s seat with Charlie next to him. The sun was setting as you all made your way to the other side of town, back to your motel. 


	8. I Just Want to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader convinces Dean to take a simple overnight case a few towns over so she can have some time alone with Sam.  
> (It's not what you think; no smut in this one, guys.)

Minutes later, Dean laid you down on your bed in the motel room. Charlie ran down the hallway to get the first aid kit, and Sam sat waiting for her to return so he could fix you up.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Dean asked, worried.

“Dean, I’ve sown you up a thousand times. I’m sure. Don’t worry,” he said, taking the first aid kit from Charlie who had just bust into the room. Dean maintained pressure on your throat; not too much so you couldn’t breathe, but not too little where you continued to bleed. He kept his eyes on yours, clearly frustrated that he let this happen to you. You smiled up at him, trying to convey the fact that you weren’t as beat up as you seemed. You had tried to tell him that on the way back from the warehouse, but every word made a little blood gush from your throat, so the boys insisted that you stay quiet. “Okay Dean, I can take it from here.”

Dean backed off, taking the cloth with him. Blood leaked out from the cut as soon as it was exposed. Sam gently held your head in one of his hands and proceeded to sew you up as carefully as possible.

_“Does it hurt?”_  he asked you.

_“A little, but I’ve lived through worse,”_  you replied.

_“I told you not to move, Y/N,”_  Sam said, letting out a low sigh.

_“I was just trying to stay alive,”_  you stated.

Sam replied,  _“You still should have listened to me. I’m sure Dean and I would have figured out a way to save you.”_ Sam continued sewing and blotting away the blood on your throat. After a few minutes, he added,  _“I was practically paralyzed when that vamp called me out. I didn’t know if Dean would up and stab me or not,”_  he admitted.

_“He wouldn’t stab you, Sam. You’re his brother,”_  you said.

_“And a demon,”_ he reminded you.

_“A demon that’s sewing me up so I don’t bleed out and die,”_  you retorted.

Sam finished up the last of the stitches and gently wiped away the blood on your skin.  _“Oh, baby, I'm not gonna let you die on me this easily,”_ he said. You held your breath at his response. “Alright, she’ll be okay. Now the wound just has to heal, but that shouldn’t take too long since it’s all mostly closed up by the stitches,” he informed Dean and Charlie, then he turned back to you. “You should rest, Y/N.” Sam picked up the first aid kit and walked back to his and Charlie’s room.  _"And now that the hunt's over, you can get on with telling Dean."_

Your muscles tensed up at the thought. Charlie gave you a little wave and followed Sam out the door, closing it behind herself.

Dean slowly sat on the bed next to you, brushing his fingers through your hair. “How’re you feeling, Sweetheart? Blink once for bad and twice for good.”

You blinked twice at him and he let out a sigh of relief. Then, he leaned over you and pressed his lips lightly to your forehead. “I’m so sorry I let this happen to you, Y/N.” You frowned at him and carefully shook your head trying to tell him that it wasn’t his fault.

Slowly, you moved your hand up to stroke the stubble on his chin. He grabbed your hand and nuzzled into it, keeping his bright green eyes on yours. You stroked his cheek with your thumb, trying to think of the best way to do this. Dean interrupted your thoughts by whispering, "You should get some sleep, Sweetheart." He stood up from the bed and sat at the small table on the other side of the room, pulling out his laptop to look for a new case. 

You closed your eyes and tried to even out your breathing. After a few minutes of lying on the soft mattress, you became acutely aware of how tired you were and how sore your muscles were. With a deep sigh, you drifted off into sleep. 

\--------------------------

You stirred awake to a dark motel room. Through the faint light sneaking in from the parking lot, you could see the outline of Dean's body still seated in his chair. His laptop was closed and he was slumped over the table. You watched him carefully and saw that his torso was rising and falling as he quietly breathed; he had fallen asleep too. You carefully started to move your fingers and toes, then your arms and legs; everything was intact. You moved your right hand up to your throat to feel the wound. The tips of your fingers brushed over the stitches and a scar. Your wound had healed. You got up from the bed and quietly made your way to the motel bathroom, closing the door and turning on the light. Once your eyes adjusted, you gave yourself the once over and didn't find anything unusual. A bruise there, a scratch there, and then the cut on your throat. It really wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. You moved your chin up and down, testing the stitches. They held well and your scar didn't reopen either. 

After splashing some cold water on your face, you turned off the light and made your way out into the room. 

You walked slowly towards Dean and placed your hand gently on his back, stroking up and down his shirt. "Dean, I'm up," you whispered. 

He woke slowly and then all at once. "Y/N, are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asked, full of concern. 

You smiled back at him. "No, it's fine, really. What time is it? It feels like I've been under forever." 

"It's almost 9, but you slept for a whole day," Dean said. Your eyes shot open in surprise. "But hey, it was worth it. Look at you, all healed up," he said with a smile, gesturing to the cut on your throat. 

You smiled back at him and then both of you turned towards the door when you heard a knock. 

"Y/N? Dean?" It was Sam. 

The two of you walked over and Dean opened the door. "Hey, Sammy," he greeted.

Sam nodded at his brother and then turned to you. "How are you feeling? Looks like it healed up pretty well," he said, closing the door behind him and waking over to the table, placing his laptop on it.

"Yeah, thanks again for patching me up." A shiver ran down your spine as you remembered his words:  _Oh, baby, I'm not gonna let you die on me this easily_. 

"Dean, I found another case," Sam announced, turning the laptop to him. "It's not far from here. Looks like a simple salt and burn from what I can tell." 

"You should go, Dean. I'll be fine," you quickly said. 

"No way am I leaving you alone, Y/N. Especially not while you can't defend yourself," he replied sternly. 

"Dean, if you want to take this one to blow off some steam, I can stay here with her. The job won't take longer than the night," Sam said. 

Dean's gaze shifted from Sam to you and back. "Okay, but you take care of her, Sammy. Don't let anything happen to her." 

"Nothing will happen, Dean. Don't worry," he reassured.

"I'm going to go get something out of the Impala before you take it, Dean," you said, taking the keys and your backpack and making your way out of the room and down the hall. You focused on keeping your heart beat steady and your thoughts on other things so you wouldn't make Sam suspicious. Your thoughts bounced between the hunt you had just finished, Charlie and the waitress, and ultimately stopped at your “dream” with Sam. You knew that if he read  _these_  thoughts, he wouldn’t suspect anything else. Slowly, you made your way into the parking lot and walked towards the Impala, thinking about the way he had tied your wrists to the headboard with his belt. You unlocked the trunk and opened the small cooler you kept in there, remembering how he looked underneath his shirt. You took out 8 syringes of purified blood and gently put them into your backpack, recalling the way he straddled you and gagged you. You closed up the cooler and then locked the trunk, making your way to the passenger’s seat where you grabbed some of the snacks that you had picked up for yourself at the last pit stop before crossing into Texas. Shoving them into your backpack, you decided to leave one of the boxes of licorice for Dean since you knew he liked them. You opened up the other box and started eating the sweet, chewy pieces, realizing how hungry you were since you hadn’t eaten in over 24 hours.

After locking up the Impala, you headed back up to your room where Sam was explaining the case to Dean as he packed up some of the weapons and a bottle of lighter fluid.

Both boys looked up at you as you walked in. Dean smiled at you and asked for some licorice. Sam looked at you intensely; you knew he had been listening to your thoughts. Dropping your backpack on a chair, you walked over, holding the box out to Dean, and asked, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, doesn’t seem too bad. I’ll definitely take less than a day. I might even be back in time for breakfast,” Dean replied, happily, and turned back to finish packing.

Sam looked at you, his jaw clenched.  _“Are you going to tell him before he leaves for this case?”_

_“No,”_  you replied, keeping your eyes on Dean.

_“Y/N…”_  Sam started.

_“Don’t worry about it, okay Sam? I’ll take care of everything,”_  you said, imagining him taking you right there on the bed that Dean had his duffle on.

You saw Sam squeeze his hands into fists out of the corner of your eye and you smiled to yourself and then looked up and gave him a wink. His mouth fell open slightly, but he quickly regained his composure as Dean turned around, lifting his bag off the bed and making his way towards the door. “Well, you guys stay safe. Don’t leave the motel, do you understand, Y/N?”

You nodded at him. “Don’t worry, Dean. Sam will keep me safe,” you reminded, flicking your gaze from Dean to Sam and then back, giving Dean a quick kiss.

He opened the door to find Charlie ready to knock. “Oh, are we leaving?” she asked, almost panicked.

“No, I’m going on a quick solo case a few towns over,” Dean replied, looking Charlie up and down. She was dressed up. “The waitress?” he asked, a huge grin on his face.

“Yeah!” Charlie replied, blushing. “I’m about to go meet her at the bar down the street. I just wanted to let you guys know, but since you’re heading out, can you give me a ride?”

“Of course,” Dean replied, taking a step into the hallway and turning around to face you and Sam. “Remember what I said.”

You both nodded. Charlie yelled from halfway down the hallway, “Don’t wait up!”

Dean chuckled and walked after her, duffle and keys in hand. You closed the door and locked it, but before you could turn around, Sam pinned you roughly against the door.

“You’re being such a bad girl, Y/N,” he whispered in a deep, sultry voice.

You felt both scared and aroused at the same time. “Sam, wait…” you started, but he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back against his chest, exposing your neck. You gasped as he roughly kissed your sensitive skin, but eased up as soon as he reached the stitched up scar. “Sam… Let me get cleaned up first,” you said in a breathy voice, feeling heat pool in your core.

He groaned in response and continued to kiss you. “I don’t want to wait anymore, Y/N…”

Your breath caught in your throat and your mind raced. “Please, baby… I want to be perfect for you. Soft and clean… so you can roughen and dirty me up,” you said, innocently at first, but then your voice became heavy with anticipation.

Sam let out a heavy, hungry sigh and released his grip on your hair, stepping away from you. You turned around, leaning against the door. Sam had the smuggest look on his face as he picked up his laptop. You opened the door for him and he walked through, maintaining eye contact. “I’ll be back in an hour, Y/N, and if you’re not ready by then…” he leaned in closely, his mouth on your ear, making you shiver, “…I’m just going to have to punish you.”

You let out a quiet little moan at Sam’s threat. He smiled down at you, and then walked down the hallway to his empty room. You closed the door and locked it quickly, keeping your thoughts on Sam. You thought about the way he would pin you down and absolutely ruin you for anyone else, including Dean, as you pushed the bed away from the wall until the floor underneath it was exposed. You imagined what it would feel like to have him slap your bare skin with his large hand as you took a can of spray paint and drew a Devil’s Trap on the floor. You wondered whether he would tease you until you couldn’t take it or roughly claim you as soon as your back hit the mattress as you pushed the bed back in place and retrieved a pair of handcuffs etched with Devil’s Traps from your backpack, placing them under your pillow along with a syringe.

After opening the window to air out the smell of spray paint, you walked towards the bathroom, peeling your clothes off piece by piece. You turned on the shower and got under the warm water. You washed your hair and cleaned your skin as you imagined Sam in there with you, pulling on your hair, scratching down your back, pushing you against the cold tile and-

_“Y/N, you’re making it_ _ **so**_ _hard to not come over there…”_  you heard.

Smiling, you turned to rinse the shampoo out of your hair.  _“I’m sorry, Sam,”_ you replied, innocently.

_“Just hurry up, baby. I can’t wait to bury myself inside you,”_  he said in a husky voice.

You successfully contained your moan as you turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, and proceeded to dry yourself off. Once your skin was dry, you wrapped the towel around your hair and applied some lotion to your body, softening your skin. After towel drying your hair as much as you could, you reached for the blow dryer the motel surprisingly provided, finishing the job. Minutes later, you added a few spritzes of perfume to your hair and your pulse points. Then, you searched in your duffle for your “special occasion” bra and panties, slipping them on.

You looked over the room, making sure everything was in order, before saying,  _“Oh, Sammy…”_ Seconds later, you heard a knock at your door. You looked through the peep hole, just for kicks, and saw Sam standing there, impatient as ever. You opened the door, hiding behind it.

Sam walked in and saw you. His jaw dropped and he pushed the door closed, locking it. “Fuck, Y/N… Is all this for me?” he asked, his voice heavy with lust.

“All for you, Sammy,” you replied in a breathy voice.

In a second, his lips were on yours, kissing you roughly, sucking on your tongue and biting on your lower lip. He wrapped his arms around you, picking you up. You wrapped your legs around his torso and tangled your fingers into his hair. Sam walked over to the bed and laid the two of you down, his body blanketing yours. Without breaking the kiss, you skillfully flipped him underneath you, pinning his hands above his head playfully, and grinding down on his hard cock, moaning into his mouth. “Oh, baby, you feel so good…” you whispered.

Sam let out a short laugh, “You’re not trying to take over, are you, Sweetheart?”

You ground your hips harder into his, forcing a moan out of him, and you pushed your tongue into his mouth hungrily, slipping one hand under your pillow.

And before Sam knew it, he was handcuffed to the bed frame. “Y/N, this isn’t how things are going to go,” he panted, looking at you through hooded eyes as you continued to grind down into his hard member.

“Oh, baby, I’m afraid it is,” you replied between kisses, and then quickly injected the first dose of Dead Man’s Blood, and jumping off of Sam.

He practically growled, pulling on the handcuffs and staring at you, his eyes newly black. “What the fuck, Y/N? What are you doing?!” Then he looked up at the handcuffs and saw the Devil’s Traps etched into them. He groaned, pushing his head back into the pillow.

“Sam, it’ll be okay! I’ll fix you, okay? I’ll make this all better,” you replied, looking at the alarm clock, noting the time: 10:03. A few more hours and Sam would be back to normal. No one will have to know that he was a demon. No one will have to know what happened between the two of you. 

You walked over to the table where Dean had his bag of clothes and rummaged through it, pulling out a t-shirt and throwing it over your head; it barely covered your ass, so you pulled on a pair of his boxers over your lacy panties, keeping your eyes on Sam the whole time.

After the pain of the treatment subsided, Sam looked up at you, his eyes blacker than ever. He had a huge grin plastered across his face as he said, in a dark, terrifying voice, "Oh, Sweetheart... Do you have any idea what you've done?" 

"Don't call me that, Sam. Only Dean gets to call me that," you spat, looking through your backpack, and pulling out a flask of holy water, your cell phone, and a separate syringe. 

Sam watched you and asked, "What's in that one, baby? Hmm?" 

You rolled your eyes, and replied, "Tranquilizer. Once you become more human than demon, the handcuffs won't work as well, so we'll finish the second half of the treatment with you under." 

Sam let out another laugh, and said, "Well, aren't you a smart bitch, huh, Y/N? Thought everything out and now you're gonna get poor old Sammy back. Let me ask you, why didn't you ask Dean for help?" 

You didn't reply, taking a seat at the table and throwing licorice pieces into your mouth.

Sam continued, keeping his black eyes on you, "It was because you were actually going to do it. You were actually going to run away with a demon, weren't you, Y/N?" When you didn't reply again, Sam kept pushing you. "It was because of the sex, right? It's a real shame we didn't get to actually do it, you know. I could have taken such good care of you, baby. A lot better than Dean ever will, that's for sure," he ended with the cockiest smirk. 

"Shut your fucking mouth," you finally replied. 

"Ohh looks like someone's a little sensitive," he teased you. "Come on, Y/N. Let's get one in before you oh so heroically cure me," he said, sarcastically. "No one has to know." 

You got up and walked over to Sam, shoving your hand into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out the key to his room. You walked out, and after a few minutes of searching through Sam’s stuff, you came back with the gag ball that he had used on you in your dream. You quickly put it on Sam and glanced over to the night stand. The clock read 11.02. You retrieved a second syringe from your backpack and injected the blood into Sam's neck. He let out a muffled scream, but it wasn't loud enough to cause the motel manager to come knocking. You threw the empty syringe next to the other in a pile on the table. Sam started laughing through the gag, and then you heard, " _Did you forget about this trick, Y/N?"_

 "No, I didn't forget," you replied out loud, opening your bottle of iced coffee, that was now room temperature, and taking a long drink. "The gag was mostly so you don't disturb the neighbors." 

" _You're such a considerate little_ _whore, aren't you? Is that why you were so quite while Dean was fucking you? Or was it really because it was bad? It's alright, you can tell me."_ You could hear the smugness in his voice. You focused on the fact that  _Sam_ wasn't really Sam, and you didn't want your Sam to come back to broken bones. You glanced at the clock: 11:34. Time was moving slower and slower. 

\--------------------------

Sam continued to mock you and your sex life for what felt like an eternity and your patience was wearing thin. After the fourth dose of blood, you also gave Sam half a dose of tranquilizer for good measure. If he got loose, there was no way you could hold him down and finish the treatment on your own. It was a quarter past one in the morning when Sam passed out and you checked your phone for the first time. No phone calls; just a text from Charlie with a picture of her and the waitress at the bar having a good time. You smiled to yourself, replying with, "I'm glad you're having fun! Stay safe and I'll see you in the morning!" hoping that Charlie won't come back early and want to talk about her night while you had Sam handcuffed to your bed frame. 

\--------------------------

The bedside alarm clock showed the bright red 4:00 as you injected the seventh dose into Sam's neck. He had stayed quiet until that point, when suddenly he jumped awake right as you pulled away the syringe. It didn't hurt him, but it sure as hell scared you. You looked into Sam's eyes and saw that they were still onyx, so you quickly grabbed the tranquilizer off the table and injected the rest of it into his thigh. He let out a muffled yell through the gag, staring into your eyes with a furious expression on his face. You didn't know if he would rip the headboard off and beat you to death with it, so you backpedaled, keeping your eyes on his. 

" _I'm gonna kill you, Y/N! You fucking bitch!"_  You heard Sam in your head, but his voice was quiet, as if he was talking to you through a wall. You heard him groaning and screaming in your mind and in the room until he passed out once again.  

You sat down in the chair, trying to stay calm. You kept reminding yourself that you only had one more hour. One more shot of blood to give Sam until you can start to try to forget. 

\--------------------------

The time was 5:05 and you could hear the birds chirping outside. The sky was slowly brightening up on the other side of the cheap motel curtains. You gave Sam his last dose of blood and put all the empty syringes in a plastic bag and into your backpack. A few minutes later, he stirred awake. You walked over to the bed, standing over Sam cautiously, keeping your eyes on his. He opened them and you saw the last of the black leave his hazel colored eyes. You poured some holy water on the skin of his exposed forearm; nothing happened. 

You cured him. 

He looked up at you, not saying a word. You freed his hands from the cuffs and put them into your backpack. Before Sam had a chance, your hands were at the back of his head, undoing the gag and pulling the ball out of his mouth gently and throwing it in your bag, out of sight. Sam kept his eyes on yours, moving his jaw to regain feeling in it. You took one of his hands in yours and softly massaged his wrists with your thumbs, trying to erase the marks left by the handcuffs. He watched you from his unchanged position on the bed. You looked up from your work to meet his eyes. They were hazel; they were Sam. They were filled with pain and regret. He slowly, cautiously took one of your hands, and gently pulled it towards him. You lied down with him, letting his large arm wrap around you loosely. You placed your hand flat on his chest and closed your eyes, letting out a deep breath you didn't realize you were holding.

"I'm so sorry," you heard Sam whisper. 

You gently fisted his shirt with a shaky hand and started to cry quietly. "I just want to forget," you replied between breaths, keeping your gaze away from his.

"Alright, Y/N," Sam said quietly, stroking your arm gently, "We'll forget." You stayed this way with Sam until the two of you fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. 


	9. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader kinky smut (finally!) 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me forever to post this! I hope it was worth the wait. :) 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! :)

You stirred awake to the sound of your phone ringing on the opposite side of the room. Sam removed his arm from around you to let you get up. You slowly walked over and picked up the phone; it was Dean.

"Hey, Dean," you answered in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Did I wake you?" he asked apologetically.

"No, no, I'm okay. Don't worry about it. How's the case?"

"Just finished up. I'll tell you all about it over breakfast. I'll be back in about half an hour. Get Sammy and Charlie and meet me at the diner, okay?"

You agreed to do as Dean asked and hung up. "Dean'll be back soon. He asked us to meet him at the diner," you informed Sam.

"Where's Charlie?" Sam asked, standing from the bed and slowly walking over to the bathroom.

"She went out with the waitress from the other day," you said, shooting her a text asking her to meet you at the diner in 30. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you made your way over to Sam. He had splashed some cold water on his face and he was looking himself over in the mirror. He brushed his fingers over his neck where you had administered the shots. There were multiple noticeable little red dots across his skin. You took some antibiotic ointment and put it on a cotton pad, brushing it over his neck. "It'll heal faster this way," you said in a small voice, avoiding his eyes.

Sam kept his gaze on you. Once you were done and pulled away from him, he caught your hand loosely. You looked up at him, confused. Sam's eyes were locked on yours. He clenched and unclenched his jaw over and over, before he finally spoke. "Y/N, before we start to work on putting this behind us, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. Being so discrete about me... being a-"

"Sam, stop," you interrupted him. "I know you would have done the same thing for me." He let your hand fall to your side and both of you let out a deep breath. "We should probably get ready to go," you said, looking down at your phone. You noticed that you had a text from Charlie informing you that she was already at the diner.

Sam smiled down at you, placed a kiss on your forehead, and whispered, "Thank you, Y/N." He wandered back into the bedroom, picked up his key, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

You looked over the room and made the bed. The sheets smelled like Sam and you wondered if Dean would notice. You could just say that he stayed over to keep you safe, as he had promised his brother. But, then again, you smelled like Sam too. Before your mind had a chance to wander, you opened the window to air out the room and went back into the bathroom. You turned on the warm water and washed his smell from your skin, your hair, simultaneously trying to wash away the past few days.

Once you were dressed and towel drying your hair with the cheap, rough motel towel, you heard a knock on your door. You threw the towel back into the bathroom, closed the window, and grabbed your bag. Before opening the door, you looked through the peep hole; it was Sam, as expected. You unlocked the door and he greeted you with a shy smile. The tension and awkwardness hung heavily in the air and you knew that if it made it to breakfast, Dean would notice. You threw your arms around Sam's neck and hugged him, trying to stifle the sob building up in your throat. He wrapped his arms around your torso and hugged you back gently before saying, "We're going to be okay."

You nodded slowly, trying to maintain your composure as you pulled away. Sam wore a pained expression, having noticed your red, teary eyes. You quickly rubbed your face with your hands, letting out a forced laugh. "So," you started, shaky at first, "Do you think Charlie got a free breakfast today?"

Sam smiled at you as you locked the door and the two of you made your way down the hallway and into the parking lot. "I hope so. She seemed to really like the waitress," Sam replied, opening the passenger door of the Charger for you.

You thanked him, sliding in and putting your seatbelt on. You took in your surroundings, trying to push aside your last memories in the car and remember late night supply runs with Sam instead. He got in next to you and pulled out of the parking spot. You watched him as he lazily steered the car, keeping both hands on the wheel. He rolled down his window, letting the wind dry his newly washed hair. He ran his fingers through his long locks, making you remember what he looked like with sex hair, watching you from above. You felt your face redden and you shifted uncomfortably in your seat. Sam noticed. "Everything okay, Y/N?" he asked, concerned.

Suddenly you blurted out, "Are you okay with me and Dean?"

You didn't know what to expect. Part of you wanted Sam to say he wasn't okay with it and that he wanted you for himself. Another part of you wanted his blessing. Sam looked at you, shocked, and he stumbled over his words. "Well, I mean, of course I am. I want you both to be happy, Y/N. And if you think Dean makes you happiest, who am I to say anything?"

He broke eye contact with you and returned his gaze to the road. Sam clenched and unclenched his jaw, adjusting and readjusting his hands on the wheel. He was upset. Not at you, not at Dean, but at himself. If he hadn't gone on that solo hunt... If he hadn't gotten turned into a demon... Maybe he would have his arm around you right then. Maybe you would have been his.

Your train of thought was interrupted as Sam pulled into the diner parking lot and you saw Dean leaning against the Impala in his dark blue jeans and beat up leather jacket. Your heart raced instantly. Sam parked right next to Dean, but before he got out, he gave you a knowing look. From that moment on, you would both forget.

You got out and wrapped your arms around Dean, giving him a kiss. "Hey, Sweetheart," he said, kissing you back. He wrapped his arm around your waist and the three of you walked towards the diner. "Hey, Sammy," he said, smacking his little brother on the shoulder, playfully. "Was everything okay last night?"

You breathed through your nose steadily, trying to keep the memories away. "Yeah, everything was fine. We just stayed in, watched a movie on Sam's laptop," you lied.

"Oh, okay, what movie?" Dean asked curiously.

"The Exorcism," Sam answered before you even had a chance to stumble over your words.

You looked up at him and let out a laugh at his ironic movie choice. Sam started laughing too, happy that things were getting back to normal. "What's so funny about The Exorcism?" Dean asked, confused, as you walked in and walked over to the booth Charlie had claimed.

"Hey, Charlie," you greeted her with a wink as you slid into the booth opposite her. The boys sat down with you, picking up menus. "How was your night?"

"Great," she replied with a smile, staring at the waitress as she served another table. "Drinks, dancing, and then her place," she informed you, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Charlie, you dog!" Dean said, smiling, and wrapped his arm around you. "Stay away from this one; she's mine," he added, planting a kiss on your lips.

Sam looked up from his menu and smiled at the two of you. "It really was about time, Dean," he commented. "If I had to hear you talk about Y/N for another week I probably would have locked the two of you in a closet together and thrown away the key."

You and Charlie giggled as Dean's face became red and he clenched his jaw. He kicked Sam under the table, eliciting a laugh from his little brother. The waitress came over, refilled Charlie's coffee, and took your orders. Dean told you about the case and you and Sam made various comments while Charlie continued to flirt with the waitress.

"So, what's the plan now?" you asked, shoving a forkfull of food into your mouth.

"Head back to the bunker," Dean decided. "Unless there's another case around here?" He directed his question to Sam.

You looked up at Sam and noticed he tensed up, remembering the last time he searched for a case to get Dean out of the motel and away from you. " Nope, that was the only one on our radar," he replied, keeping his voice steady and his eyes on his plate.

"Alright, bunker it is!" Dean replied happily, calling the waitress over. "Miss? Can we get the check, please?" She nodded and brought it over. Dean plopped down some cash and the four of you got up from the booth, sipping the last of your drinks. As you made your way out of the diner, Charlie gave her date a hug and a kiss. After gathering all your things from the rooms you all checked out of the motel.

As you got into the passenger’s seat of the Impala you let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Dean didn't comment about the state of the room. Now that you were leaving, you could really start to forget.

Dean got into the driver’s seat and turned the key; the car roared to life. He looked over to you and asked, "Ready to go home, Sweetheart?"

You smiled at him and leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the lips, "I'm ready."

Dean pulled out of the parking spot and onto the street, followed by Sam and Charlie in the Charger. You started the long drive home, filled with laughing, reminiscing, and, of course, classic rock sing alongs.

\---------------------------------------------------------

You slowly stirred awake when you felt the car take a turn. It was dark outside and Dean had turned the music down so he could let you rest. "Rise and shine, Y/N. We're home," he said in a scratchy voice. You could hear how tired he was. You sat up, taking in the familiar drive up to the bunker. You looked in the rearview and saw Sam, exhaustion clear across his face. Charlie had fallen asleep too, leaning against the window.

You reached over and scratched Dean's scalp gently, asking, "How was the last part of the drive?"

He leaned into your touch, letting out a an approving moan before answering, "Boring without you."

You smiled, continuing to indulge him until both cars were safely parked in the bunker's garage. With a long sigh, Dean turned off the engine and got out of the car; you followed. The sound of doors closing echoed throughout the space. The four of you unloaded the cars without a word, and made your way up to the main room, dumping everything on the long table.

"Well, I'm gonna go pass out," Charlie announced, leaving the room. "See you in the morning, bitches."

You and the Winchesters all said good night and wandered into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. You managed to put together some sandwiches from the scraps you had left in the fridge. "We should go on a supply run tomorrow," you suggested to Sam. He took a huge bite out of his sandwich and smiled, nodding in agreement. The three of you ate in silence, decompressing from the drive, the hunt, and everything in between.

You walked over to the sink and started washing your plate. Sam came over to you, eating the last few crumbs off his plate. He leaned close to you, putting it in the sink and whispered, "You should really talk to him about um,  _it,_  Y/N. He'll understand." You nodded slowly, smiling up at Sam as you continued to clean up. "Alright, good night you two," Sam said on his way out of the kitchen, but you didn't even notice. Your stomach knotted in both anxiety and anticipation, imagining Dean above you, scratching, pulling, talking dirty...

Your thoughts were interrupted by Dean sheepishly placing his own dish in the sink. You took it from him and easily cleaned it off, placing it on the drying rack next to the others. As you dried off your hands, Dean wrapped his arms around you from behind and gently whispered into your ear, "So, your room or mine, Sweetheart?"

The heat pooled in your core slowly and steadily as you imagined Dean above you once again. You put down the dish towel and turned around in his arms, coming face to face with Dean. You intertwined your fingers at the back of his neck. He waited for your answer, watching you with pupils blown wide.

"Yours," you whispered, pressing your lips gently to his. He kissed you back, slowly at first, but increasingly passionately. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around you, pulling your body closer to his. He moved his hands to your ass and you jumped up, hooking your legs around his hips without breaking the kiss. Dean turned around and carried you out of the kitchen and into his room, kicking the door closed behind the two of you.

You fell back against the cool sheets with Dean on top of you, kissing your lips. He held your face gently with one hand as the other roamed your body, pulling on the hem of your shirt. Within seconds, your t-shirt hit the floor, followed by Dean's. He reattached his lips to yours and fondled your breasts through your bra. Your hands ran up and down his torso, taking in every defined muscle, every scar. The kiss was becoming needier and needier, laced with gasps and moans as you and Dean licked, sucked, and bit each other's lips.

Your hands snaked up along his strong arms to his shoulders and finally into his hair. You scratched his scalp once again. Dean let out a groan against your lips and pushed his pelvis down into you, making you feel how hard he was underneath his jeans. You let out a gasp and your hips bucked up to meet his. "Dean..." you pleaded, panting, feeling the heat pool inside you.

"What do you need, Sweetheart?" he asked against your neck; his hot breath shot another wave of need straight to your core. 

This was it. You knew, even though the anticipating haze, that you could bring it up now without ruining the mood completely. Dean continued to grind down into you as he kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin on your neck. You took a shaky breath and whispered, "I need you to be rough with me."

Dean froze. He stopped thrusting against you; he stopped kissing your neck. You held your breath, ready to cry, thinking you ruined everything. Right when you were about to let out a sob, Dean suddenly grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled hard, grinding his cock into your sex even harder _._  Your sob turned into a throaty moan as your eyes met Dean's lust blown, primal gaze.

He scared you.

And you  _loved_ it.

"You need me to be rough with you, huh, Y/N?" he asked in a low, husky voice. It made your hairs stand on end and your heart beat hard in your chest. You maintained eye contact with him despite his smoldering gaze. Your breathing became uneven and labored as you felt yourself get wetter and wetter.

Before you knew it, Dean ripped your bra off and twisted your nipples in delicious pleasure-pain, forcing a loud moan from you.

"Now, I asked you a question, Princess..." he reminded, words dripping with lust. "Be a good girl and answer me," he demanded, twisting your nipples once again, causing you to all but scream.

You pushed your head back into the pillow and grabbed at the sheets. "Yes, sir!" you yelled without a thought.

Dean let out a breathy laugh above you and stopped twisting. "There you go, Princess," he commented, leaning down and gently sucking on each of your nipples, contrasting the abuse he'd just caused them. The warmth and wetness of his mouth on your sensitive nipple pulled a moan from your lips. You tangled your fingers into his hair, pulling it slightly. Dean moaned in response, sending vibrations throughout your body and ultimately down south. You bucked your hips up against him impatiently, prompting Dean to pull his mouth from your skin. You groaned at the loss of contact, but then realized that Dean was staring you down, his eyes piercing yours; you froze, not knowing what to expect. "Princess..." he said, sounding disappointed, "Be good and keep your hips on the mattress or I'll have to spank you."

Your mouth fell open, but you quickly snapped it shut and nodded, keeping your eyes on Dean. A devilish grin played across his lips and his hands were back on you, undoing your jeans. You gasped and almost pushed up into his touch, but you caught yourself. Dean noticed, but he let it slide. He kept his burning gaze on you while he peeled off your jeans inch by painfully slow inch. You let out a groan and reached for your breasts, slowly squeezing them, letting out a soft moan.

Dean violently ripped your jeans the rest of the way off and climbed onto you, grabbing your wrists and roughly pinning them above your head. He shifted both of your wrists into one of his large hands, moving the other into your hair, gripping it at the roots, causing you to yelp at the sudden surge of pain. "Listen to me, Y/N. Only I get to make you feel good, understand?" Dean's voice was rough and primal and his eyes drilled into yours. He didn't even give you a chance to answer; he released you, but just briefly enough so he could flip you onto your stomach. He placed a firm hand on the small of your back and laid a loud smack on your ass with his other hand, causing you to cry out. "Do you understand?" he asked against, louder.

"Yes!" was all you could manage. You fisted the sheets while the aftershock of the slap radiated through your body. 

"Good," Dean said sternly. "Now lie on your back for me," he commanded.

You did as you were told, rolling over on your back, keeping your knees together. Dean kept his eyes on you while he gently pushed your knees apart and filled the space between them, leaning over you. He placed a hot, needy kiss on your lips and then moved down your jaw towards your neck and collarbone. "This is how it's gonna go, Princess," he paused to mark the skin on your collarbone roughly, "I'm going to do whatever I want to you, and you're going to stay still, understand?" 

"Yes, Dean," you breathed out, eyes fluttering closed. 

"Good girl," he praised. "Now..." he began as he raised your hands to the bed frame, wrapping your fingers around the cold, metal rods, "Keep those pretty little hands right here."

You nodded, keeping your eyes on Dean, nearly quivering in anticipation. He kissed down your chest and torso until he reached the edge of your panties. Keeping his eyes on you, he caught the material with his teeth and pulled it down slowly, exposing you completely. You focused all your energy on keeping your hips from bucking up. "Spread your legs, Princess," Dean demanded, and you listened, opening up wide for him. You felt your wetness drip down onto the sheet beneath you. You watched Dean's face as he took you in; his eyes darkened, his jaw clenched. You focused all your energy on keeping still as Dean repositioned himself between your legs. Maintaining eye contact, he leaned down and licked a wide strip up your folds, flicking your clit with his tongue. Your head fell back, and you let out a long, low moan. He continued, alternating short, light touches with long, hard strokes. Your legs shook as you tried to keep your hips still. While he sucked your clit through his teeth, Dean slowly pushed one of his fingers into you.

“Ohh, Dean…” you moaned out, contracting every single muscle in your lower body, trying to stay still while the pleasure ran through you. He pushed a second finger into your dripping core and let out a groan against your sensitive skin. The vibrations and Dean’s increased speed and force almost sent you over the edge. You started panting, feeling yourself get closer and closer. Then, on one especially deep push, Dean curled his fingers inside you, hitting your sweet spot. “Yeah!” you yelled out, releasing your hold on the bed frame and burying your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” you started groaning, but suddenly, you felt empty. You looked down at Dean, confused.

He raised himself up on his knees and reached over your body and into the top drawer of his nightstand. You watched him intensely, feeling the body heat radiate off of him. You saw something silver catch the little light in the room and the next thing you knew, Dean was above you, cuffing your wrists to the metal rods above your head. “I told you not to move, Princess,” Dean said, lowly, “But you didn’t listen, did you?”

You swallowed hard, suddenly aware of what you’d done. “No, I didn’t, Dean,” you replied, avoiding his gaze.

“And what did I say I would do if you didn’t listen?”

“You would spank me, Dean,” you replied, your voice shaking from the anticipation.

“That’s right, Princess,” he said, sitting on the bed and pulling you with him, flipping your body so that you were on your stomach with your ass propped up on Dean’s lap. The handcuffs pressed into your skin, twisted into an x by your change in position. “Count with me,” Dean demanded.

You braced yourself and the first blow came down on your skin. “One!” you yelled out, squeezing your hands into fists. Dean gently rubbed the skin he’d just abused, following it by another hit. “Two!” you moaned. A throaty groan escaped Dean’s lips in response to the noise you made. He hit you again, “Three,” you moaned again, feeling the burning tingle radiate over your skin. Dean pushed up into your body slightly and you felt his hard member pulsing. The last two blows happened in succession, which you didn’t expect. “Fou-five!” you said, pushing your face into the sheets.

Dean flipped you back on your back and stood from the bed. “Are you going to be a good girl for me, Y/N?” he asked, his voice dripping in lust, his eyes hooded slightly.

“Yes, sir,” you replied in a small voice as you tried to regulate your breathing.

At your response, Dean removed his jeans and his boxers in one swift movement, letting his member spring free. You watched him, taking in every defined muscle, his tattoo, his disheveled hair, as he returned to the bed, hovering above you. Your whole body shook as Dean attacked your lips and pushed your legs open as far as they would go. You felt the tip of his cock brush against your clit and you gasped against his lips. Dean wrapped his fingers into your hair and pulled your head back, forcing you to look into his eyes as he pushed into you, slowly filling you up. You let out a long, loud moan as your walls stretched to accommodate Dean’s size. He pulled out slowly and pushed back into you quickly, making you scream. He set an unforgiving pace, keeping one hand in your hair and the other on your hip, keeping you steady.

“How’s that feel, Princess?” Dean asked you in a husky voice, “How good does my dick feel in your little pussy?”

“So good, Dean,” you whispered as waves of pleasure washed over you with every thrust.

Dean continued to pound into you, his grip on your hair tightened. He let out a loud groan and his head dropped to your neck. At this new angle, Dean brushed a sweet spot deep inside you, making you moan loudly, “Oh, Dean, please…”

“Don’t you dare come, Y/N,” he said roughly into your ear. “I didn’t give you permission to come. I didn’t give you permission to have the best orgasm of your life just yet.”

His words made heat flood into your core; you wouldn’t last much longer. He continued to thrust into you roughly as his pelvis rubbed against your clit. “Dean, please. I’m so close,” you gasped, pulling on your restraints.

Continuing his rhythm, Dean lifted his upper body up from you and released his grip on your hair. He pulled each of your legs up on his shoulders and leaned back over you, thrusting hard into you. “Beg me, Princess. Beg me to let you come,” he commanded.

You met his lust blown eyes and instantly became a babbling mess. “Please, Dean, please let me come. I want to come for you, please, Dean!”

After a few more hard thrusts, Dean whispered, “Come,” and thrust hard into you, hitting your sweet spot dead on over and over, sending you over the edge. Stars exploded behind your eye lids as you came, a string of moans, swears, and Dean’s name fell from your lips. You felt Dean’s thrusts become sporadic and then he came into you hard, pressing his lips down on yours and groaning against you.

After you and Dean came down from your highs, he reached up and uncuffed your wrists, placing sweet, loving kisses where the metal used to be. He placed them on his nightstand and pulled you close to him, covering your bodies with his blanket. You snuggled into him and he gave you a gentle kiss. “Was that alright, Sweetheart?” he asked, slowly stroking your hair.

“You were amazing, Dean,” you replied with a huge smile across your face. “I didn’t know you were this kinky.”

“I didn’t know _you_ were this kinky,” he retorted, hugging you tighter.

You let out a little laugh, followed by, “Dean?”

“Yeah, Sweetheart?”

“I love you,” you said, your heart racing. You watched his eyes to read his reaction. They crinkled in the corners as he smiled.

“I love you, Y/N,” he replied, kissing you slowly. Once you broke the kiss, you let out a huge sigh of relief and curled up into Dean, drifting off to sleep, finally at peace.


End file.
